What might be called a whim' tłumaczenie
by Nopee
Summary: Przeszłość wraca, aby prześladowac Hermionę, gdy w jej byłym domu zostaje odnalezione ciało.
1. Chapter 1

Zgoda **całkowita. **Tłumaczenie opowiadania **Jade II**.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 45460 /

* * *

><p>Hermiona oczywiście wiedziała, że on tutaj będzie. Miał syna, który był tylko kilka miesięcy młodszy niż jej córka, a to będzie jego pierwsza podróż Hogwart Ekspresem, pierwszy semestr w Hogwarcie, tak jak i Rose.<p>

Miała nadzieję, że matka chłopca przyszła sama. Draco związał się z kobietą, którą widziała tylko z daleka, tak jak większość jej przyjaciół i znajomych. Astoria Greengras była siostrą jednej ze znajomych Malfoy'a ze szkoły, którą spotkał we Francji, gdy nauczał w Beauxbatons. Hermiona obawiała się, że mógłby zatrudnić się w Hogwarcie po powrocie do Anglii, ale to na szczęście się nie wydarzyło. Nie wiedziała, co teraz robił, ale to mijało się z celem — najważniejszą rzeczą było to, że nie widziała go i wydawało się to ją zadowalać.

Przynajmniej do teraz.

Ron i Harry spostrzegli go pierwsi. Odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć, ale w tym momencie był tyłem.

— Więc to mały Scorpius — powiedział Ron. — Upewnij się, że pobijesz go we wszystkim, Rosie. Dzięki Bogu, że odziedziczyłaś inteligencję po matce.

— Ron, na miłość boską — odezwała się Hermiona, przerywając rozmyślania na temat Draco i powracając do teraźniejszości. — Nie zwracaj ich przeciwko sobie zanim jeszcze nie zaczęli szkoły!

Nie mogąc już nic więcej zdziałać, odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na dobrze znaną sobie blond postać schylającą się do mniejszej i mówiącej coś.

— Mimo wszystko, nie spoufalaj się z nim za bardzo — usłyszała Rona i mimo swoich obiekcji, musiała się z nim zgodzić. Nie była pewna, czy mogłaby poradzić sobie z Draco Malfoy'em, który znów wraca do jej życia. Ich dzieci jako przyjaciele zmuszający ich do pogodzenia się? Albo, broń Boże, Rose Weasley pewnego dnia stająca się Rose Malfoy.

— Mamo!

Nagle przed Hermioną pojawiła się Rose i zauważyła, że pociąg prawie odjeżdżał. Nachyliła się, aby ją uścisnąć.

— Bądź grzeczna, kochanie, baw się dobrze, napiszemy do ciebie wkrótce.

Rose zawahała się na chwilę zanim odeszła, ale jej twarz była rumiana z podekscytowania. Uśmiechnęła się do rodziców, a potem pobiegła do pociągu, aby dołączyć do kuzynów. Hermiona stała obok Ginny z młodszymi dziećmi, podczas gdy Ron i Harry szli wzdłuż peronu razem z odjeżdżającym pociągiem, dopóki nie zniknął za zakrętem. Dołączyła do reszty, która machała na pożegnanie, a teraz powoli zmniejszała się, gdy rodzice wracali do mugolskiego świata.

Znaleźli się w kolejce za Malfoy'ami. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że jej nie zauważy, ale właśnie się odwracał — spojrzał na nią speszony.

— Hermiono — zaczął, a potem przerwał, aby odchrząknąć. — Jak się miewasz?

Kobieta zmusiła się, aby kiwnąć głową.

— Dobrze, dziękuję, a ty?

— Ja… także dobrze. — Spojrzał na swoją żonę, która rozmawiała z czarownicą przed nią.

— Wspaniale. — Przytaknęła, czując się niekomfortowo, gdy wymienili uprzejmości. — Dobrze to słyszeć.

Zastanawiała się, co jeszcze może powiedzieć, zupełnie tak jak on.

— Co teraz porabiasz Malfoy? — zapytała Ginny przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Hermiona uścisnęła jej ramię wdzięczna.

— A to i tamto — odparł niejasno. — Słyszałem, że nadal pracujesz w Ministerstwie? — zapytał adresując pytanie do brązowowłosej.

— Tak, pracuję.

Ty razem Malfoy przytaknął.

— Dobrze. Na szczęście dla ciebie.

Chwilę później jego żona złapała go za rękaw, gdyż byli na początku kolejki i zniknęli. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Bez słów, wszyscy zaczekali przed przekroczeniem bariery, by upewnić się, że Malfoy'owie odeszli na tyle daleko, aby nie musieć z nimi znów rozmawiać.

— Kto to był, mamo? — zapytał Hugo, gdy przechodzili obok przystanków autobusowych, kierując się do samochodu.

— To… ktoś z kim chodziliśmy do szkoły, Hugo. Nikt ważny. — Poczuła spojrzenie Rona na sobie, co spowodowało, że zadrżała. _Nie ma potrzeby, aby wtajemniczać go w szczegóły_, próbowała przekazać to oczami. Ron przytaknął.

Pożegnali się z Harrym, Lily i Ginny, i wsiedli do samochodu. Hermiona złowiła spojrzenie Malfoy'ów, którzy stali po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, gdy Ron zapalił samochód. Draco spojrzał w górę i ich oczy na moment się spotkały. Potrząsając głową, odwróciła się od niego.

— Dobrze się trzymasz, Hugo? — zapytała z uśmiechem.

— Tak, mamo. — Trzymał twarz przyciśniętą do szyby, patrząc z podekscytowaniem na londyńskie ulice.

— Dobry chłopiec.

Hermiona westchnęła i oparła głowę o zagłówek zamykając oczy. Wszystko, co widziała to Draco Malfoy, gdy siedziała na nim naga okrakiem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Ron z pełnymi ustami. Hermiona spojrzała na niego znad w połowie nietkniętego obiadu.

— Tak, dobrze.

Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale spojrzał na Hugo decydując się tego nie robić.

— Myślisz, że u Rose wszystko ok? — zapytał zamiast tamtego. Cała trójka Weasleyów spojrzała na puste krzesło przy stole.

— Pewnie tak — odpowiedziała w końcu. — Na pewno jest zbyt zajęta, żeby o nas myśleć.

— Teraz będą mieć przydział — powiedział Ron patrząc na ciemności na dworze, jakby starając się dopatrzeć Szkocję.

— Najgorsze będzie niedługo za nią — odpowiedziała.

— Mamo — zaczął Hugo. — Co jeżeli trafi do Slytherinu?

— Nie trafi — oznajmił Ron z przekonaniem.

— A nawet jeżeli — rzekła Hermiona rzucając mężowi groźne spojrzenie nad stołem — będzie tak, ponieważ to najlepsze miejsce dla niej. Nie ma nic złego w byciu Ślizgonem.

— To nie to, co mówił James — zaprotestował mały Weasley. — Powiedział, że mieszkają w lochach i mają — Hugo skrzywił się, starając sobie przypomnieć słowa kuzyna — hedonistyczne i rozwiązłe przyjemności. Tak jeden prefekt powiedział.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie.

— Znaczenie prefektów zmieniło się trochę od naszych czasów — odparł Ron.

— Skoro tak mówisz — zaczęła Hermiona sucho. Odwróciła się do syna. — Nie wierzyłabym w plotki z trzeciej ręki, gdybym była tobą, Hugo. Każdy dom ma wady i zalety, na pewno wszyscy mają sprawiedliwy udział w rywalizacji. Teraz — zwróciła się do syna stanowczo — skończ swoją brokuły, a potem tata zabierze cię, abyś pobawił się z Lily, dobrze?

Hugo wepchnął resztę jedzenia do ust, biegnąc po buty i nadal przeżuwając. Ron wstał powoli, gdy Hermiona zaczęła sprzątać ze stołu.

— Jesteś pewna, że wszystko jest ok? — zapytał podchodząc i kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. — Wiem, że nie spodziewałaś się go spotkać i rozmawiać.

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową lekceważąco.

— Jest dobrze. — Widząc nadal zdeterminowaną minę męża, uśmiechnęła się.. — Naprawdę. Teraz idź i upewnij się, że Hugo założył kurtkę.

Ron pozostał przy niej chwilę, potem wzruszył ramionami i ruszył na poszukiwania syna. Chwilę później Hermiona usłyszała trzask, gdy się aportowali. Usunęła resztki jedzenia z talerzy i włożyła do zlewu, aby same się umyły i skierowała na górę. Zajrzała do pustego pokoju Rose, aby upewnić się, czy córka zabrała wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, zanim weszła do sypialni, którą dzieliła z Ronem. Tutaj, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, położyła się na łóżku i westchnęła.

Była pewna, że ma to za sobą. A teraz, gdy zobaczyła całą trójkę na stacji, wszystko do niej wróciło, burząc starannie zbudowany mur, jak zamki z piaski zmyte przez fale. Zmusiła się, aby przez popołudnie myśleć o Ronie i synu, żeby słuchać i reagować jak normalny człowiek, gdy jej wszystkie myśli skupiały się na Draco, Draco, Draco, odkopując wspomnienia. Wyobraziła go sobie tak, jak rano widziała na stacji. Starszy, ale bardziej wytworny. Podniosła wyimaginowaną rękę, aby go dotknąć, zastanawiając się, czy on nadal czuje to samo: jego skóra, ramiona, policzki, usta…

A teraz jej wyobraźnia podsunęła obraz, gdy patrzył na nią, z rękoma na jej biodrach poruszając się w niej. Hermiona przekręciła się na łóżku szlochając cicho. Te wspomnienia były bardzo jasne, ale co z innymi? Tymi późniejszymi? Chciała przypomnieć sobie tamte, ale wycofała się.

To nie było fair. Wiedziała, że były racjonalne powody jej teraźniejszej sytuacji — powody, dla których była z Ronem, zatarła wszystkie ślady po Draco tak skrupulatnie — a teraz znów chciała go dotknąć. Mogła zrobić listę tych powodów, aby przejrzeć je na spokojnie — a jednak tęskniła za jego objęciami. Zakończenie jej pierwszego małżeństwa było jedną najgorszych rzeczą, jaką przeżyła — a teraz przypomniała sobie jeszcze ich noc poślubną.

_Droga Mamo, Tato i Hugo, _

_Zostałam przydzielona do Slytherinu. Szok! Horror! _

_W sumie to nie jest tak źle, oprócz tego, że Albert jest w Gryffindorze, więc wydaje się być wrogiem, ale zdecydowałam, że jest moim kuzynem, więc się nie liczy. Większość Ślizgonów jest naprawdę w porządku i muszę od teraz ubierać się na zielono, który jest moim ulubionym kolorem. _

_No ale, mam nadzieję, że tata nie dostał ataku. Jestem pewna, że Hugo nadal może być Gryfonem. Obiecuję nie stać się zła i napisać niedługo. _

_Uściski,_

_Rose._

Ron i Hugo patrzyli na Hermionę ze zniecierpliwieniem, gdy czytała list.

— Więc? — zaczął Ron.

— Zobacz sam — odparła podając mu list, wznawiając wiązanie butów, które przerwała jej nadlatująca sowa. Wyprostowała się, aby zobaczyć, jak jej mąż dławi się tostem, którego jadł.

— Co pisze? — zażądał Hugo, a potem spojrzał na list. — Wow.

— W rzeczy samej — skomentowała Hermiona biorąc teczkę. Sprawdziła czas, a potem zerknęła na swojego męża. — Muszę iśc — powiedziała do niego. — Po prostu postaraj się zrozumieć, że to nie koniec świata. Powiedziała, żebyś nie dostał ataku. — Odwróciła się do Hugo i cmoknęła go w policzek. — Zaopiekuj się tatą, dobrze? — Gdy chłopiec przytaknął, kiwnęła zadowolona i aportowała się.

Gdy przybyła do Ministerstwa, jej dzień nagle stał się jeszcze gorszy. Dwóch funkcjonariuszy Magicznych Organów Ścigania czekało na nią w biurze. To nie powinno być niepokojące — w końcu sama pracowała w Departamencie Magicznego Egzekwowania Prawa — ale fakt, że jej szefem pan Flavius, również na nią czekał był niepokojący. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył zaczął swoim wyuczonym głosem:

— Ah, pani Weasley. Obawiam się, że musimy zadać ci kilka pytań.

Nagle myśli Hermiony powędrowały do Draco. Obawiała się trochę, ale pomyślała, że to głupie i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

— Oczywiście — odparła.

— Usiądź, proszę — dodał pan Flavius i wskazał jedno krzesło odsuwając je dla niej. Gdy to zrobiła, kontynuował — Rozumiem pani Weasley, że poprzednio byłaś zamężna z panem Draconem Malfoy'em.

Niepokój zabrzęczał w głowie Hermiony, wszystko co mogła zrobić, to siedzieć i odpowiadać, tak spokojnie, jak tylko mogła.

— Tak, to prawda.

— I mieszkała pani — Spojrzał na swoje notatki — na 11 Goodman Close?

— Dokładnie.

— Było to od roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego do dwa tysiące trzeciego?

— Tak.

Pan Flavius przytaknął, westchnął i usiadł na krześle.

— Hermiono, byłaś zaznajomiona z młodą czarownicą Pansy Parkinson?

_Nie. Nie, to nie możliwe. To nie może się dziać. Nie po tym czasie! Nie, nie, nie…_

— Tak. — Kobieta zastanawiała się, czy mógłby coś powiedzieć, gdyby zobaczył, jak serce wyskakuje jej przez gardło.

— Na pewno pamiętasz, że zaginęła w listopadzie dwutysięcznego drugiego?

— Tak. — Powstrzymała się od chęci oblizania warg. — Pamiętam.

_Pamiętam to nawet lepiej niżbym chciała…_

— Pani Weasley, jest mi przykro zawiadomić, ale ciało panny Parkinson zostało odnalezione ostatniej nocy na 11 Goodman Close. Zostałem poinformowany, że wszystkie dowody na jej istnienie zostały spalone krótko po jej śmierci.

_Udawaj zaskoczenie, udawaj zaskoczenie… _

— Co? — zapytała.

— Oczywiście nie oskarżamy cię o to, ale kontrola będzie nalegała, abyś brała w tym udział.

— Tak… oczywiście.

— Wspaniale. — Pani Flavius wstał. — Powiadomię cię, gdy będziemy chcieli porozmawiać. W międzyczasie muszę zmusic cię, abyś wzięła wolne. Przykro mi.

— To… Rozumiem — odparła przeklinając się za niespójność.

— Postaram się rozwiązać to jak najszybciej potrafię, ale otworzenie tej sprawy na nowo może zając trochę czasu.

— Dobrze. — Hermiona wstała uświadamiając sobie, że czekał aż wyjdzie z biura. Widząc, że zamierza to zrobić, Flavius przytaknął i wskazał jej drogę na korytarz.

— Dobrego dnia, pani Weasley.

Hermiona powoli odwróciła się w stronę windy idąc jak we śnie. Dołączyła do reszty pracowników Ministerstwa pozostających w ciszy, a potem stanęła w kolejce do kominka. Nawet gdy znalazła się już w swoim pustym domu, musiała przyznać coś oczywistego.

Musi zobaczyć się z Draco.

Teraz.

Malfoy Manor w takim samym kolorze jak ponure szare niebo nie wyglądał tak, jak go zapamiętała. Obserwując budynek, podeszła do bramy otulając się szczelniej przed chłodnym, jesiennym wiatrem.

Kiedy ona i Draco byli małżeństwem, jego rodzice nadal mieszkali w dworze, ponieważ należał do nich. Gdy Narcyza Malfoy zmarła kilka lat temu, wdowiec po niej zamieszkał w małym pokoju na poddaszu, zostawiając resztę w samotności. Ona zajmowana była przez młodą rodzinę. O ścianę stało opartych kilka mioteł, a na ziemi leżały piłki do Quidditch'a.. Hermiona zastanowiła się, czy kafel leżący obok należy do niego i czy razem z synem rozgrywał mecze.

Dawno temu mogła nawet porównywać „syn Draco" z „mój sny". Potem jednak była wdzięczna, że nie zaszli tak daleko.

Na pewno nie będzie zadowolony widząc ją. Miał nowe życie, tak jak chciał i nie będzie zachwycony, gdy zobaczy ją przekraczającą jego próg i przyniesie ze sobą przeszłość.

W szczególności tą o Pansy Parkinson.

Hermiona zagryzła wargi, gdy stanęła przed wysokimi, dębowymi drzwiami i zadzwoniła dzwonkiem, którego echo rozniosło się złowrogo po dworze. Cofnęła się o krok i czekała, przebierając nogami, gdy zawiał zimny wiatr.

Długo nikt nie podchodził do drzwi i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że na pewno nikogo nie ma i powinna iśc, ale usłyszała stukot butów o posadzkę. Drzwi zaskrzypiały cicho i otworzyły się ujawniając Astorię Malfoy.

Astoria była wysoką, chudą kobietą z jasnymi blond włosami; Hermiona była pewna, że w Hogwarcie był to mysi kolor. Próbuje dopasować się do wyglądu Malfoy'owskiego, pomyślała Hermiona, na co ona nigdy by się nie zdecydowała. _Ale oczywiście chciał kogoś zupełnie innego ode mnie…_

Zmuszając się do uśmiechu, Hermiona postąpiła krok w przód.

— Witam — odezwała się grzecznie. — Jest może Draco?

Astoria zmrużyła oczy, ale odsunęła się, aby wpuścić kobietę.

— Jest w swoim gabinecie — odpowiedziała zamykając skrzypiące drzwi. — Chodź za mną.

Wnętrze domu zostało zmienione. Wcześniej większość mebli była ciemna i ponura z antycznymi zdobieniami, teraz miały nowoczesny i funkcjonalny wygląd. Nie było żyrandoli, tak jak i obrazów na ścianach, zostawiając duże wyblakłe ślady. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy to Draco czy Astoria czuli potrzebę zmienienia wystroju.

Gabinet Draco znajdował się na pierwszym piętrze z tyłu domu, a Hermiona pamiętała go, gdy kiedyś był sypialnią. Drzwi były otwarte, ale mężczyzna nie podniósł głowy znad kartek papieru, nad którymi się nachylał, dopóki jego żona nie powiedziała jego imienia i nie dodała:

— Masz gościa.

Wyraz jego twarzy był nie do odczytania, gdy spojrzał na Hermionę. Zastanowiła się, czy to dlatego, że wyszła z wprawy, czy może dlatego, że zrobił się bardziej nieprzenikliwy przez te lata.

— Ria — odezwał się do żony po długiej przerwie. — Przyniesiesz Hermionie herbatę? Czarna, bez cukru.

— Oczywiście. — W jej głosie było słychać nutkę niezadowolenia. — Coś dla ciebie?

— Nie, dziękuję. — Draco wskazał Hermionie krzesło, gdy Astoria opuściła pomieszczenie. — Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał. Mały uśmiech na twarzy zdradził, że nie był tak powściągliwy, jak się starał. Hermiona zawahała się nie wiedząc od czego zacząc. Zdecydowała się na bezpośredniość.

— Znaleźli ciało Pansy — powiedziała. Draco patrzył przed siebie. Kobieta mogła zobaczyć, jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy.

— Jak? — zapytał. Potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie wiem, ale gdy dzisiaj przyszłam do pracy, mój szef czekał na mnie chcąc mnie przesłuchać. A teraz jestem na wymuszonym urlopie. Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że mnie nie aresztowali.

Draco spojrzał na nią zaalarmowany.

— Nie zamierzają tutaj przyjść, prawda? Astoria dostałaby szału!

— Nie uważasz, że mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do martwienia się, niż to? Czy będziemy oskarżeni o morderstwo, czy nie?

To zdawało się zwrócić jego uwagę. Zaniepokojenie zniknęło z jego twarzy zastąpione przez determinację.

— To się nie stanie — zadeklarował.

— Naprawdę? — zapytała Hermiona. — A jak zamierzamy to udowodnić?

— Jeszcze nie wiem. — Draco wstał z krzesła. — Ale coś wymyślimy. — Podszedł do otwartej szuflady z dokumentami i zaczął wertować jej zawartość. — Pierwszym krokiem — powiedział odwrócony do niej — jest dowiedzenie się, co oni wiedzą i podejrzewają, i co zamierzają z tym zrobić.

Hermiona wstała i podeszła do miejsca, w którym kucał.

— Jak? — Zaglądnęła mu przez ramię. Wyglądało na to, że znalazł to co szukał i wstał. Blisko. Za blisko.

_Nadal pachnie tak samo_, było jej pierwszą myślą. Jej oczy prześlizgnęły się po jego klatce, szyi, szczęce i spotkały jego wzrok. Jego bliskość spowodowała, że zadrżała. Stała obok niego tyle razy, zadrżała jej ręka, gdy przypomniała sobie, gdy dotykała jego twarzy, wygładzała zagniecenia na szacie.

To było dla niej za dużo i odsunęła się od niego — w tym samym momencie, gdy i on to zrobił. Draco odchrząknął i wyciągnął do połowy wypitą butelkę whisky.

— Drinka?

Hermiona zamrugała.

— Co? Nie! — Potrząsnęła głową i przeszła na drugą stronę pokoju czując irytację. — Myślałam, że szukałeś czegoś, co pomoże nam rozwiązać cały ten bałagan!

— To pomoże! Lepiej myślę ze szklanką whisky w ręce.

— Wiem, że tak myślisz. Wiem także, że to nieprawda. Lepiej byłoby z kubkiem herbaty, którą zaproponowała twoja żona.

Myśl o jego żonie zdawało się go otrzeźwić.

— Tak — powiedział. — Dobrze.

Odłożył butelkę z powrotem i wrócił na krzesło, wzdychając. Zirytowanie Hermiony wyparowało tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Westchnęła także i zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

— Naprawdę, Draco — zaczęła cicho. — Co zrobimy?

— Z czym? — zapytała Astoria zza Hermiony. Weszła do pokoju z tacą w ręku, na której znajdował się czajniczek i dwa kubki dla niej i Dracona, mimo że wcześniej odmówił.

— Pewien nierozwiązany problem, który się pojawił, kochanie. — Draco podniósł filiżankę herbaty i napił się. — Irytujące, ale nic ważnego.

— Mogę jakoś pomóc? — zapytała jego żona. Hermiona zobaczyła, że patrzy na butelkę whisky na stole. Draco zaprzestał mówic.

— Nie jestem pewny — odezwał się po chwili. — Zawiadomię cię.

Astoria przytaknęła.

— Zatem was zostawię — powiedziała wychodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Hermiona patrzyła na Draco popijającego herbatę i sięgnęła po swoją.

— Moje pytania nadal pozostają bez odpowiedzi — przypomniała. Mężczyzna zajęty był swoją filiżanką.

— Po prostu musimy udowodnić — przemówił — że jesteśmy niewinni.

— To nie jest do końca prawdą, hm? — rzuciła Hermiona dobitnie. Nie patrzyła na niego, przygryzając usta.

— To nie oznacza, że nie możemy tego udowodnić, aby każdy był zadowolony.

— Wszyscy, którzy tam nie byli, masz na myśli.

— To dokładnie, co mam na myśli. — Spojrzał na nią poważnie. Potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy zostać ukarani za to, co zrobiliśmy?

— Nie zaczynajmy tego od nowa. — Wstał i poruszony podszedł do okna. — Proszę. — Odwrócił się, aby na nią spojrzeć. — Rozmawialiśmy o tym tyle razy.

Hermiona zawahała się, ale musiała się z nim zgodzić.

— Dobrze — powiedziała.

— Okej. — Draco przytaknął i odwrócił się na niesamowity widok za oknem. — Teraz — odezwał się. — Potter nadal ma pelerynę niewidkę?

— Możesz jeszcze raz mi powiedzieć do czego ona ci potrzebna? — zapytał Harry kładąc skrzynkę z piłkami do Quidditch'a i otwierając ją.

— To skomplikowane, Harry. Do pracy. W pewnym sensie. — Hermiona obserwowała, jak Ron i Hugo dołączają do Ginny i Lily na miotłach, latając dookoła ogrodu Nory.

— No dalej, Harry! — krzyknął Ron przelatując obok.

— Okej, okej! — odparł Harry rzucając kafel do przyjaciela zanim uwolnił tłuczki. Hermiona odsunęła się, gdy wystrzeliły w powietrze. — Zobacz, przypomnij mi o tym później i będziesz mogła ją wziąć, gdy będziecie wracać do domu, dobrze? — Wsiadł na swoją miotłę i zajął się grą. — Wypuść znicz! — krzyknął do niej.

— Dzięki, Harry! — odezwała się i gdy oni grali, ona skierowała się do środka.

Molly Weasley była w kuchni i obserwowała grę przez okno zmywając po posiłku, który jedli. Artur ominął Hermionę, gdy weszła do pomieszczenia, skarżąc się z oburzeniem na to, że zaczęli mecz bez niego. Molly złowiła wzrok Hermiony i uśmiechnęła do niej.

— Zabawne, że nigdy nie czekając na sędziego, prawda? — zapytała patrząc czule, jak Artur rzucił się w stronę boiska zakładając gwizdek na szyję.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, ale nie powiedziała nic i usiadła przy stole biorąc do połowy wypitą herbatę, którą zostawiła.

— Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? — zapytała Molly w zamyśleniu zgarniając resztki jedzenia.

— Tak — skłamała Hermiona. — Świetnie.

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Powinna wiedzieć, że nie tak łatwo było oszukać kobietę, która wychowała siódemkę dzieci.

— Nie wiem — przyznała. Potem, gdy Molly spojrzała na nią oczekująco, westchnęła. — To Draco.

Pani Weasley rzuciła ostatni raz na boisko siadając przy stole obok Hermiony.

— Tak — zaczęła. — Ron mówił, że spotkaliście go na Kings Cross.

— Spotkaliśmy. — Przytaknęła Hermiona. — To nie o to chodzi, nie było nawet źle. Jest coś… pewne rzeczy, odkąd byliśmy małżeństwem i nie wiem, jak sobie możemy z tym poradzić. Szczególnie bez… ryzykowania wszystkiego, co teraz mam.

Molly poklepała ja po ręce.

— Jestem pewna, że rozwiążecie to później, moja droga. Jesteście mądrymi ludźmi.

Hermiona zmusiła się do uśmiechu. To nadal ją zadziwiało, a wszyscy robili to całe jej życie, że uważali, iż poradzi sobie z każdym problemem, bo była sprytna. Nie chciała, żeby to samo przydarzyło się Rose, ale słyszała już podobne porównania skierowane do córki. Na szczęście Rose była sprytna i radziła sobie z problemami, które ją spotykały. Rozmyślając o córce, Hermiona postanowiła zmienić temat.

— Wiesz, Rose jest w Slytherinie razem ze Scorpiusem Malfoy'em — powiedziała. Draco uznał to za zabawne.

— Tak — odparła Molly. — Ron mi powiedział.

— Nie jest bardzo na to zły? Nie miałam nawet możliwości, aby z nim o tym porozmawiać.

— Ja miałam. — Molly uśmiechnęła się uspakajająco. — Przypomniałam mu, że wuj Billus był w Slytherinie i nie ma w tym nic złego. Jeszcze tego nie zaakceptował, ale wkrótce to zrobi.

— Rose wydaje się być zadowolona z tego, co napisała w liście — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Oczywiście, że jest. Tiara Przydziału wie co robi.

— Tak, przypuszczam to. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie robią sobie tych psikusów, które robili, gdy ja jeszcze byłam w Hogwarcie.

— Myślę, że radzą sobie z nimi lepiej niż my.

Hermiona spróbowała uznać to za uspokajające.

— To świetnie! — Gdy Draco zobaczył pelerynę niewidkę, twarz rozjaśniła mu się z radości niemal jak dziecku. — Jak zmusiłaś Pottera, żeby się nią podzielił?

— Powiedziałam mu, że potrzebuję do pracy — odpowiedziała Hermiona kładąc ją delikatnie na jego biurko. Draco patrzył na nią niemal z miłością.

— Myślałem, że jesteś na przymusowym urlopie — rzucił patrząc na połyskującą tkaninę. Hermiona usiadła na krześle.

— Tak, cóż. Jeszcze nikomu o tym nie powiedziałam.

To spowodowało, że podniósł wzrok.

— Więc myślą, że jesteś w biurze?

— Tak, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. — Przygryzła wargi chcąc zmienić temat. — Moi koledzy byli, aby cię przesłuchać?

Draco przytaknął.

— Zaraz po tym, jak wyszłaś. Nie zostali długo — Astoria powiedziała im, co o nich myśli, gdy zostawili sadzę na dywanie. Przybyli tak po prostu przez kominek, nie zapukali tak grzecznie do drzwi jak ty.

— Mówili coś szczególnego?

— Takiego jak?

— Oh, no wiesz, takiego jak „aresztujemy was, gdy tylko dostaniemy nakaz"?

— Nie, nic takiego. Jednak odnoszę wrażenie, że starali się mnie zastraszyć. — Odłożył pelerynę niewidkę z powrotem na biurko i spojrzał na nią krytycznie. — Naprawdę się o to martwisz, prawda?

— Tak, oczywiście! — Hermiona machnęła rękoma chcąc bardziej wyrazić obawy. — Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty nie.

— Ponieważ wiem, że jesteśmy niewinni popełnienia tej zbrodni, o którą nas oskarżają. To może cię zdziwić, Hermiono, ale wierzę w nasz system sprawiedliwości. Wszyscy ludzie, których znam a szli do więzienia byli winni.

— Nie wiem, czy to nie mówi więcej o osobach, które znasz, niż o naszym systemie sprawiedliwości — odparła Hermiona cynicznie.

— Tak. Cóż. — Draco odchrząknął. — Bądź co bądź, jednak nie chcę iśc do sądu. Więc bierzemy pelerynę niewidkę i idziemy na Goodman Close, żeby zobaczyć, co możemy zrobić.

— My? — zapytała Hermiona unosząc brwi.

— Cóż, ja idę. — Draco wziął pelerynę z biurka i założył na ramiona. — To czy idziesz czy nie zależy od ciebie.

Hermiona była niezdecydowana patrząc na niego z drugiej strony biurka, po czym westchnęła i przyłączyła się do niego.

— Chodźmy zatem — powiedziała.

Potem się deportowali.

11 Goodman Close nie było takie, jakim zapamiętała go Hermiona.

Na początku, raczej pamiętała o tym, że salon miał podłogę, a teraz jej tam nie było.

— Pochowałeś ją pod podłogą? — syknęła na Draco, który stał zbyt blisko niej pod peleryną.

— Cóż, wydawało mi się to lepsze niż w ogrodzie. Wiesz jakie były psy sąsiadów — zauważył cicho.

— Nadal, Draco, żyliśmy w tym mieszkaniu przez więcej niż rok po tym. Myślenie, że ona była pod podłogą — uprawialiśmy seks na tej podłodze! — Hermiona zadrżała.

— Tak, przy okazji polizałem ją trochę.

— Przestań! Wiesz, że nie lubię, gdy o tym mówisz.

— Wybacz.

Na palcach poszli na drugą stronę pokoju do stołu, na którym leżały worki. Potem głośny trzask sprawił, że podskoczyli, co spowodowało, że spadła z nich peleryna niewidka ujawniając ich obecność przed szefem Hermiony, który się aportował. Draco spojrzał na nią.

— Cóż — powiedział. — To dość… pechowe.

Hermiona mogła tylko się zgodzić.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział jest bardzo krótki, ale chcę dodawac je tak, jak napisała je autorka. Za to następny ma ponad dwadzieścia stron.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley był w okropnym stanie.<br>Gdy została przydzielona do Slytherinu, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak duża jest rywalizacja pomiędzy domami. Teraz została postawiona przed wyborem wrzucenia łajnobomb do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru albo uznaniem jej za tchórza i zakwestionowanie jej lojalności co do Ślizgonów. Nie powinna pozwolić, aby James ją tam zaprosił.  
>Ale, z drugiej strony, była pewna, że zrobił to, aby naśmiewać się z niej i żartować z tego, że trafiła do Slytherinu. Miała ogromną chęć odwdzięczenia się mu.<br>Ale jeśli to zrobi, na pewno trafi to do jej matki…  
>— Ej, Rose.<br>Rose rozejrzała się, starając dostrzec osobę, która ją wołała i zobaczyła Scorpiusa wymachującego gazetą w jej kierunku. Nadal nie była w stosunku co do niego. Nie była także pewna, dlaczego jest co do niego niejasne, czy to ze względu na ojca, który mówił jej, aby się z nim nie zaprzyjaźniała, co uważała za uprzedzenie, tylko dlatego, iż uważał Scopriusa za takiego samego jak jego ojca.  
>W sumie w ogóle nie była pewna co do chłopca, gdy do niego podchodziła.<br>— Co? — zapytała zerkając na gazetę.  
>— Czytałaś już to? — dopytywał się siadając na sofie obok niej i rozkładając gazetę obok. Rose podniosła ją i omal nie umarła zszokowana.<br>Malfoy i Granger skazani za morderstwo, przeczytała tytuł. Pod nim znajdowało się zdjęcie, którego nigdy nie widziała, ale było bardzo podobne do tego, jakie stało na najwyższej półce regału w domu obok dziwnej rzeźby kobiety bez ubrania karmiącej kozy. To było zdjęcie weselne przedstawiające jej matkę i ojca Scopriusa.  
>Rose zmarszczyła czoło z zastanowieniem i spojrzała na Scorpiusa.<br>— Co to jest? — zapytała.  
>— Co mówi nagłówek? — odparł. Rose z powrotem spojrzała na gazetę i zaczęła czytac.<p>

_Draco Malfoy i Hermiona Weasley (z domu Granger, wcześniej Malfoy) zostali aresztowani wczoraj na miejscu morderstwa. Ich przypuszczalna ofiara, Pansy Parkinson, została uznana za zaginioną w dwutysięcznym drugim roku. Jej ciało zostało znalezione w poniedziałek w mieszkaniu, w którym wcześniej żyło małżeństwo. Para złożyła wniosek o rozwód zaledwie miesiąc później. Czy to może mieć jakieś powiązania? Więcej na stronie trzeciej…_

— Czy to jakiś dowcip? — zapytała Rose. — Bo to nie śmieszne.  
>— Jeśli to byłby żart, myślisz, że nazwisko mojego ojca by tam było? — odparł Scorpius nerwowo. — Cała szkoła teraz prawdopodobnie to czyta. Nie podoba mi się to, że będą mnie po tym osądzać. Musimy coś zrobić!<br>— Na przykład co? Uwolnić ich z więzienia? — Rose zdała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna była tego mówic — myśl, że jej matka może być w więzieniu sprawiła, że poczuła się źle.  
>— Tak! Ale… nie. Coś legalnego.<br>Rose spojrzała na chłopaka.  
>— Mówisz poważnie, prawda?<br>— Oczywiście, że tak! Nie chcę być znany jako „chłopiec, którego ojciec zabił człowieka"! Niektórzy ludzie mogą uznać to za imponujące… ale nie! Lubię mojego ojca.  
>— Cóż… sądzisz, że to zrobili? Bo nie wyobrażam sobie, jak moja matka zabija kogoś. Trudno mi także wyobrazić jej sobie, gdy poślubiała twojego ojca, więc to może możliwe. — Złe samopoczucie powróciło, Rose przełknęła ślinę. — Boże, nie wierzę, że to mówię…<br>— Mój tata nie zabiłby nikogo — odpowiedział Scorpius stanowczo.  
>— Ok. Dobrze. Do tego jesteśmy pewni.<br>— To nadal nam nie pomoże. To znaczy, my to wiemy, ale inni?  
>Rose rozważała jego słowa.<br>— Musimy to jakoś rozwiązać. Naprawdę potrzebujemy — kontynuował — dowiedzieć się, co się stało.  
>Scorpius parsknął.<br>— Jedynym sposobem jest powrót do przeszłości i zobaczenie na własne oczy.  
>Coś zaświtało w pamięci Rose.<br>— Cóż… może możemy.  
>Scorpius zmarszczył czoło.<br>— Co masz na myśli?  
>Dziewczyna odwróciła do niego twarz nagle rozentuzjazmowana.<br>— Moja mama powiedziała mi, że kiedyś używała zmieniacza czasu, aby uczęszczać na więcej zajęć. Jestem pewna, że w bibliotece są książki, które mogłyby nam powiedzieć, jak to zrobić. Potem moglibyśmy cofnąć czas i…  
>— Zobaczyć, co naprawdę się stało. — Scorpius dokończył za nią. Uśmiechnął się i skoczył na równe nogi. — Spotkamy się w bibliotece podczas przerwy na lunch?<br>— Jasne.

Biblioteka była prawie pusta, jako że był to pierwszy dzień semestru i większość ludzi nie miała jeszcze prac domowych. To zdecydowanie działało na korzyść Rose i Scorpiusa: musieli wędrować między półkami szukając książek, które mówiłyby coś na temat zmieniacza czasu.  
>Po pewnym czasie zauważyli, że przerwa na lunch minęła już dawno temu. Żadne z nich jednak o tym nie wspomniało. Pracowali równo, robiąc notatki i sekretnie zyskując większe uznanie co do zdolności.<br>Było już dobrze po północy, gdy wreszcie znaleźli coś, co mogłoby im pomóc. Dwa słoiki z różnymi magicznymi składnikami były zaklejone, jednak z małymi otworkami w powiekach. Wyglądało to trochę, jak namiastka klepsydry, jednak nic nie pasowało to otworów.  
>Teoretycznie — na szczęście — to nie powinno mieć żadnego znaczenia. Stali po obydwu stronach stołu patrząc z niepokojem.<br>— Mam nadzieję, że zadziała — szepnęła Rose.  
>— Ja też — dodał Scorpius. — Mam wielką nadzieję, że nie zabije nas.<br>— Musiałeś wspomnieć o tej możliwości, prawda? — zapytała dziewczyna zaciskając zęby. Wzięła głęboki oddech i złapała zmieniacz czasu. — Gotowy?  
>Scorpius złapał zmieniacz czasu.<br>— Gotowy.  
>— Gdy policzę do trzech. — Rose przełknęła ślinę. — Raz… dwa… trzy.<br>Przekręcili zmieniacz czasu dziewiętnaście razy.  
>I czekali.<br>— Nic się nie dzieje — powiedział Scorpius po chwili.  
>— Masz rację — przyznała dziewczyna zawiedziona. — Powinniśmy odpuścić?<br>Scorpius przytaknął, więc Rose podeszła do stolika, aby odłożyć zmieniacz czasu. Potem krzyknęła. Jej matka tutaj była.  
>Oprócz… to nie jej matka. Ta kobieta była… cóż, prawie kobieta. Spojrzała na znacznie młodszą Hermionę Weasley. Po chwili Rose zorientowała się, że osobą, która siedziała przy stoliku, była Hermiona Granger.<br>Hermiona skończyła to co miała napisać i zamierzała opuścić bibliotekę. Rose chwyciła ramię Scorpiusa podekscytowana.  
>— Wiesz kto to jest?<br>Chłopak przytaknął nic nie mówiąc. Potem stało się coś dziwnego. Biblioteka… wyblakła. Podobnie jak zamazywanie tablicy kredą, wszystkie kolory zaczęły blednąc… a potem układać w nowy obraz. Rose i Scorpius znaleźli się teraz w Wielkiej Sali.  
>— Co —zaczął chłopak wstrząśnięty — to było?<br>— Myślę — powiedziała Rose powoli, rozglądając się dookoła — że to coś związanego ze zmieniaczem czasu. Może zrobiliśmy coś nie tak.  
>— Mmmm, zauważyłaś, że nikt na nas nie zwraca uwagi?<br>— Może nie mogą nas zobaczyć?  
>— Ale powinni. Przecież nauczyciele musieli widzieć twoją mamę, gdy go używała, prawda?<br>— Tak myślę — odparła dziewczyna. — Ale z drugiej strony to dobrze, że nas nie widzą. Nie możemy zrobić nic, co mogłoby pomieszać przeszłość.  
>— Mam nadzieję, że nie odkryjemy żadnych efektów ubocznych tego zrobienia nie całkiem dobrze — narzekał Scorpius rozglądając się dookoła ostrożnie.<br>Ale Rose go nie słuchała. Znów patrzyła na swoją matkę.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyszło, że rozdział ma 28 stron, więc zdecydowałam się jednak podzielić go na pół. ;-)

* * *

><p>Siedział sam.<br>W rogu Wielkiej Sali, na samym końcu stołu Ślizgonów, Draco Malfoy grzebał w swoim obiedzie. Siedział w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w posiłek z niechęcią, trzy razy dziennie odkąd zaczął się semestr.  
>Hermiona uznała to za dziwnie fascynujące.<br>Oczywiście wszystko było inne odkąd Voldemort został pokonany. Już nie miała Rona i Harry'ego po obu swoich stronach, rozmawiających o Quidditchu albo pracy domowej, którą musieli zrobić. Oni, tak jak wielu uczniów z jej rocznika, zdecydowali się nie wracać do Hogwartu na siódmy rok, aby napisać OWTM—y. Pozostali wybrali to z innych tragicznych powodów. Ale reszta, tak jak Hermiona i samotny Malfoy po drugiej stronie Sali, wrócili.  
>To było… co najmniej dziwne, aby uczęszczać na lekcje z młodszymi uczniami, jak Ginny, ale orzeźwiające. Mogło wydawać się nieprzyjemnym mieć status quo przywróconego po tym wszystkim, co się stało. Ale to wstrząsnęło wszystkim i w ten sposób wydawało się, że jest inaczej.<br>— Znowu to robisz — powiedziała Ginny z miejsca obok niej, jedząc kanapkę z wędliną.  
>— Co? — zapytała Hermiona roztargniona.<br>— Gapisz się na Malfoy'a. Jestem pewna, że to zauważył. Szczerze, masz szczęście, że nie przyszedł tutaj jeszcze i nie rzucił na ciebie jakiejś klątwy.  
>Hermiona spojrzała na rudowłosą, a potem jej wzrok znów powędrował do Malfoy'a.<br>— Nie uważam, że zrobiłby to — odparła.  
>— Jest Malfoy'em, Hermiono. Mógłby.<br>— To dlaczego nie zrobił? — Potrząsnęła głową. — Nie. Zmienił się od wojny — odkąd naprawdę… A to tego część.  
>— Dobrze — przyznała Ginny. — Może być inny. Ale dlaczego jesteś tak nim zafascynowana?<br>— Po prostu uważam to za interesujące, to wszystko. Jak myślisz, jak bardzo ludzie tacy jak on mogą się zmienić?  
>— Bardzo mało. — Ginny skończyła kanapkę i odsunęła talerz. — Mam trening Quidditch'a. — Wstała, zatrzymała się jednak i nachyliła w kierunku Hermiony. — Jeśli uważasz, że jest taki interesujący, dlaczego nie zrobisz coś radykalnego takiego jak porozmawianie z nim?<br>Co ciekawe, Hermiona nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej.

— Odrobiłeś już pracę z Numerologii?  
>Malfoy podniósł wzrok znad swojej pracy i rozejrzał się po prawie pustej bibliotece.<br>— Co?  
>— Mam problemy z drugim pytaniem. — Hermiona wślizgnęła się na krzesło naprzeciwko niego bez żadnego zaproszenia. — Masz je zrobione?<br>Malfoy spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
>— Nie. — Spojrzał w dół i zaczął ponownie pisać.<br>— Cóż, czytałeś je? Nie jestem pewna czy lepiej użyć Zasady Ozzikana czy Drugiego Twierdzenia Dominicusa. Obydwie dają taką samą odpowiedź, ale nie wiem, którą chce profesor Vectr, abyśmy użyli…  
>Malfoy odłożył pióro i spojrzał na nią ostentacyjnie.<br>— Co za różnica?  
>Hermiona poczuła, że się rumieni: to nie było jak w planie.<br>— Cóż, tak naprawdę żadna, ale…  
>— Zatem dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz? — przerwał jej Malfoy. Hermiona wstrzymała się, otworzyła usta, a potem je znów zamknęła. W końcu się odezwała.<br>— Bo nikt inny tego nie robi.  
>Malfoy wydawał się być zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem. Zajęło chwilę zanim odpowiedział.<br>— A twój najdroższy Weasley nie ma nic przeciwko nawiązywaniu stosunków towarzyskich z szumowiną Malfoy'em?  
>— To jego nie dotyczy. Poza tym, nie jest mój.<br>— Oh? — Po raz pierwszy Malfoy wyglądał na zaciekawionego, a nie zirytowanego. — W końcu to zauważyłaś i dałaś mu kosza?  
>— Nie! Ale my… Cóż, ja zdecydowałam, że potrzebuję wolności i nowych przeżyć, zanim się z kimś zwiążę.<br>— Przeżycia, eh? — Malfoy uniósł brwi sugestywnie.  
>— Nie w tym sensie! — Rumieniec wykwitł na twarzy Hermiony. — Cóż — zmieniła zdanie zażenowana. — Nie koniecznie.<br>— Zatem co?  
>— Nie wiem… — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami bezradnie, oparła się o krzesło i skrzyżowała ramiona. — Po prostu nie chce ze zwykłej uczennicy przejść od razu tak, aby zakładać rodzinę, pracować od dziewiątej do siedemnastej, dopóki nie przejdę na emeryturę. To wygląda jak… Jakby to było nie wystarczająco. Chcę zrobić coś jeszcze przed tym. Potrzebuję. Coś całkowicie innego.<br>Siedział w ciszy przez dłuższy czas, a Hermiona uważała to z każdą chwilą za coraz bardziej niedorzeczne, otwierając swoje serce dla kogoś takiego niewzruszonego jak Malfoy. Skrzyżował ramiona.  
>— Zawsze możesz iśc ze mną — powiedział.<br>— Co? — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. — Iśc z tobą gdzie?  
>— Chyba nie myślisz, że zostaję tutaj po skończeniu szkoły? Nie wyobrażasz sobie chyba, że ktoś w tym kraju przyjmie mnie do pracy po tym wszystkim? — Hermiona otworzyła usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale chłopak zbył ja machnięciem ręki i kontynuował. — Mam trochę pieniędzy. Mam zamiar iśc i zobaczyć, co tam dalej jest.<br>Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, ale udało jej się zadać pytanie, które zaświtało jej w umyśle.  
>— Dlaczego pytasz mnie?<br>— Ponieważ jesteś tutaj, rozmawiasz ze mną. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi. — To jakby powiedzieć… nikt inny tego nie robi.  
>W jakiś sposób wydawało się, że to załatwia sprawę.<p>

Przyjęcie po OWTM—owych egzaminach, które miało miejsce w Wielkiej Sali było największym, najgłośniejszym na jakimkolwiek Hermiona była.  
>Nie bawiła się dobrze.<br>Całą wcześniejszą noc powtarzała do ostatniego egzaminu i czuła, że rozbolała ją głowa, gdy tylko usiadła w Sali. Poszła do pani Pomfrey, aby coś na to poradziła i pomogło na jakiś czas, ale gdy tylko weszła do Wielkiej Sali, głośna muzyka, rozwrzeszczane tłumy ludzi, gorące, duszne powietrze sprawiły, że powrócił.  
>Draco nie było tutaj, ale Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy mógłby ją poprosić do tańca… nie w romantycznym kontekście, dodała pospiesznie po raz dziesiąty. Była ciekawa, jak ich nowa, dziwna przyjaźń może się rozwinąć, zwłaszcza gdy przed nimi był szeroki świat, a oni sami.<br>Nie było go tutaj. Widząc jak przedstawia się sprawa, Hermiona postanowiła wyjść na zewnątrz, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Zmierzając ku wyjściu, zobaczyła Ginny skaczącą razem z grupą przyjaciół. Nikt nie zauważył jej, gdy wychodziła, więc teraz rozkoszowała się miłym, zimnym powietrzem, masując skronie.  
>— Nie bawisz się dobrze, Granger? — zapytał znajomy głos. Hermiona odwróciła się do Draco, który z miotłą szedł z boiska Quidditch'a w stronę zamku.<br>— Nie — odpowiedziała szybko, a potem potrząsnęła głową. — To znaczy tak, jestem pewna, że jest świetnie, ale musiałam wyjść na minutę.  
>— Świętowanie jest ciężkie, nie? — zapytał uprzejmie opierając się o ścianę ramieniem obok niej.<br>— Bardzo — odparła sarkastycznie — potem przypomniała sobie, że byli pewnego rodzaju przyjaciółmi, więc dodała miękkim głosem. — Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, boli mnie głowa.  
>— To dlatego, że zaczęłaś wcześnie świętować?<br>Spojrzała na niego.  
>— Jeśli naprawdę tak sądzisz, Malfoy, to nie znasz mnie w ogóle.<br>Wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:  
>— Nie znam cię dobrze. Ale przypuszczam, że to się zmieni. Również przypuszczam, że nie zmieniłaś zdania. — Hermiona wyczuła nutę zawahania w jego głosie. Spojrzała w górę na czyste nocne niebo.<br>— Nie — odparła. — Nie zmieniłam.  
>Malfoy uśmiechnął się.<br>— Świetnie. Chodźmy!  
>— Co? — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. — Teraz?<br>— Dlaczego nie? Ty skończyłaś zabawę, ja nie miałem zamiaru się tam w ogóle pojawić, więc po prostu wsiądźmy na miotły i wydostańmy się stąd.  
>— Ale, ale… — Hermiona jąkała się. — Ale jest późno. A co z naszymi bagażami? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że weźmiemy to wszystko na miotły — nie uniesiemy się nawet nad linię drzew… Nie wspominając o tym, że nie przepadam za miotłami, dodała w myślach.<br>— Wyślemy to wszystko za nami — wyjaśnił Malfoy machając ręką, aby rozwiać jej wątpliwości. — Chodź, bądź odważna! Zdobywaj te nowe doświadczenia, które chciałaś!  
>Hermiona zauważyła, że jego twarz się rozjaśniła, gdy to powiedział, oczy mu świeciły z entuzjazmem. Być może to dlatego się zgodziła.<br>— Dobra.  
>Uśmiech Malfoy'a się poszerzył.<br>— Spotkajmy się tutaj za pięć minut.  
>Jego entuzjazm był zaraźliwy i ona się uśmiechnęła.<br>— Pięć minut — zgodziła się. Malfoy odszedł bez żadnego słowa tylko mrugnął do niej, gdy on i jego miotła zniknęli za drzwiami zamku. Hermiona podążyła za nim wolno, przetwarzając to co właśnie się zdarzyło. Gdy kierowała się do wieży Gryffindoru doszedł do niej hałas z Wielkiej Sali.  
>Wyruszała… gdzieś z Draco Malfoy'em. Rok temu pomyślałaby, że to niedorzeczne. Teraz w pewnym stopniu była… podekscytowana. Zauważyła, że wchodzi po schodach coraz szybciej, jej kroki odbijały się echem dookoła, serce bije szybciej. Żegnaj, Hogwarcie… pomyślała z radością ku własnemu zaskoczeniu. Szkoła była jej życiem przez prawie osiem lat, nawet podczas wakacji, gdy szukali horkruksów i walcząc z Voldemortem. Teraz… chciała zrobić coś kompletnie innego odkąd dostała list z Hogwartu informujący ją o tym miejscu.<br>Rzuciła hasło do Grubej Damy, która uniosła brwi widząc ją, i weszła do pokoju wspólnego. Żaden z młodszych uczniów, relaksujący się po własnych egzaminach, nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, gdy przeszła przez pomieszczenie kierując się do dormitorium.  
>Jej kufer był prawie spakowany i gotowy na jutrzejszy wyjazd pociągiem. Otworzyła go i zaczęła szukać plecaka, który gdzieś tam na pewno był. Pakowała do niego tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Ubrania, książki mogące być potrzebne, pióro, pergamin, niektóre produkty do pielęgnacji, pieniądze… Gdy już skończyła, napisała krótki list do Ginny, pytający czy może zaopiekować się Krzywołapem i zaczęła zmieniać ubrania na wygodniejsze. Gdy skończyła zakładać podkoszulek, usłyszała pukanie do okna, na dźwięk którego podskoczyła. Pospieszyła, aby go otworzyć i zobaczyła, że to Draco.<br>— Gotowa? — zapytał unosząc się nad ziemią z małą torbą przewieszoną przez miotłę.  
>— Prawie — odparła Hermiona, biorąc kurtkę i zakładając buty. Założyła torbę na ramię i okręciła się dookoła. — Żegnaj, Hogwarcie — powiedziała głośno i wspięła się na okno.<p>

— Tak właściwie gdzie lecimy? — zapytała Hermiona, trzymając ciasno ramiona wokół Dracona, gdy lecieli przez noc.  
>— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł radośnie. — Gdzie chcesz lecieć?<br>Hermiona przygryzła wargi zamyślona.  
>— Jeszcze nie wiem — rzuciła. — Po prostu lećmy.<br>— Ok — odpowiedział chłopak. Hermiona odważyła się spojrzeć w dół. Światła z okolicznych wiosek migały w oddali, ale większość tego, co było na dole, zasłonięte było ciemnością, łącząc się płynnie z niebem na horyzoncie. To sprawiało, że świat był jakby… bez końca. — Nie wiedziałem, że boisz się latać, Hermiono — powiedział Draco.  
>— Nie boję się, po prostu nie jestem wielkim fanem wysokości — poprawiła go. — Tak w ogóle, skąd wiesz?<br>— Przesunęłaś ciało na jedną stronę, tak jak i głowę — odparł rzeczowo. — Co oznacza, że gdy spojrzysz w dół, boisz się.  
>— To tylko fakt, że gdy przesunę się, spadnę w dół i zginę. Myślę, że to wystarczająco, aby być zdenerwowanym.<br>— Nie zginiesz, Hermiono! Spójrz! — Miotła nagle nachyliła się do przodu i zaczęła kierować się ku dołowi. Draco puścił ją. — Bez rąk!  
>Hermiona wrzasnęła mimo wszystko. Malfoy zaśmiał się podnosząc z powrotem miotłę do prawidłowej pozycji.<br>— Nie. Rób. Tego. Ponownie — wycedziła Hermiona starając się oddychać normalnie.  
>— Okej, okej — odparł brzmiąc radośnie. — Widzisz, nadal żyjemy, prawda?<br>— Nie, myślę, że cierpisz na przypadek Schadenfreude'a* — odpowiedziała Hermiona zdecydowanie niezadowolona. — Tak jak większość członków twojej rodziny.  
>Mogła przysiąc, że czuje fizycznie, jak się napina.<br>— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał.  
>— Tylko… Bellatriks — odpowiedziała ustępując.<br>— Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że nie podobało mi się patrzenie, gdy ci to robiła — rzucił do niej twardo.  
>— Nie, ja… to nie o to mi chodzi. — Głupia, głupia, po co to przypominasz, zrugała się w myślach. Lecieli w ciszy przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie odezwał się Draco.<br>— Uważam, że powinniśmy wylądować.  
>Zmienił zdanie, pomyślała, gdy zbliżali się do wysokiego budynku, który pojawił się przed nimi. Nie chce, abym z nim leciała. Prawdopodobnie odleci zostawiając mnie…<br>Draco wylądował koło wysokiej, ciemnej latarni, która znajdowała się obok klapy w podłożu. Zdjął torbę z miotły i położył obok.  
>— Lumos — mruknął, a Hermiona powtórzyła po nim czynność. Zeszli po drabinie do pokoiku, który pokryty był kurzem. Nie było tu mebli poza starym biurkiem z mnóstwem papierów i bujanym krzesłem. Draco spojrzał na to, a potem usiadł pod starą kamienną ścianą, która wyglądała stabilnie. Jego różdżka leżała obok świecąc. Sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął piersiówkę, którą odkręcił i wziął łyk, a potem zaoferował jej.<br>— Co to jest? — zapytała z wahaniem zajmując miejsce obok niego.  
>— Whisky — odpowiedział. — Mugolska whisky. Myślę, że zabiję cię, jeżeli powiesz komukolwiek.<br>— Oh. Nie, dziękuję. Tak naprawdę nie piję.  
>— Będzie ci cieplej — powiedział do niej Draco. — Poza tym, co z tymi nowymi doświadczeniami?<br>Hermiona skrzywiła się, ale z zaskoczeniem, sięgnęła po piersiówkę. Wypiła łyka.  
>— Jest okropna — przyznała, opierając się pokusie wyplucia. Wypiła jeszcze trochę mając nadzieję, że to pomoże. Nie pomogło. — Strasznie, strasznie odrażające — zadeklarowała. Draco zaśmiał się zabierając od niej piersiówkę.<br>— Przyzwyczaisz się — powiedział.  
>— Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę — odpowiedziała Hermiona; zaczęła odczuwać obiecane ciepło. Draco wzruszył ramionami.<br>— Więcej dla mnie — rzucił radośnie.  
>— Nie zamierzasz się chyba spić, prawda? — zapytała niespokojnie.<br>— Nie planuję tego. Tylko tyle, abym mógł myśleć jasno.  
>— Ile tu tego jest?<br>— Normalna szklanka whisky. Ale oczywiście ciężko osądzić, ile tutaj jest, pijąc z tego. — Przystawił piersiówkę z powrotem do ust.  
>— Hmm. — Hermiona uniosła brwi sceptycznie. — Czego potrzebujesz, aby myśleć jeszcze jaśniej?<br>— Cóż, musimy zdecydować, dokąd zmierzamy. Albo przynajmniej kierunek lotu.  
>Zaoferował jej ponownie piersiówkę. Hermiona przyjęła ją chętnie.<br>— Proponuję zmierzać w kierunku kontynentu. Nie jestem pewna, czy lecenie przez Atlantyk będzie zabawne. — Wzięła łyk whisky i skrzywiła się. — Dlaczego nadal to piję? — zapytała potrząsając głową. Draco zachichotał.  
>— Myślę, że lubisz to.<br>Hermiona wypiła jeszcze trochę, chcąc przetestować jego teorię.  
>— Nie — przyznała. — Zdecydowanie nie. — Potrząsnęła głową, oddając mu piersiówkę.<br>— Zatem Europa — oznajmił Draco zakręcając korek. — Mówisz jakimś europejskim językiem?  
>— Trochę francuskim — powiedziała. — Mój akcent jest okropny. Poza tym, myślę, że Francja jest trochę za… blisko.<br>— Są inne miejsca, gdzie mówią po francusku — zauważył Draco. — Belgia. Luksemburg, może. Szwajcaria.  
>— Zawsze myślałam, że Szwajcaria jest interesującym krajem — odparła Hermiona zamyślona. — Neutralna polityka. Cztery języki w kraju, gdzie jest tyle ludzi, co w Londynie. I oczywiście, wyśmienita czekolada.<br>— Cóż — zaczął Draco. — Dlaczego zatem nie tam?  
>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.<br>— Tak — powiedziała czując ciepło alkoholu rozchodzące się po jej ciele. — Dlaczego nie?  
>Draco uśmiechnął się także triumfalnie.<br>— Tak w ogóle, mówię znakomicie po francusku. Mój nauczyciel powiedział, że niemal idealnie.  
>— Ah, oui? — zapytała Hermiona zaintrygowana.<br>— Mhm. Na przykład, mogę powiedzieć… — Odchrząknął i spojrzał na nią uważniej. — Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? **  
>Hermiona zagapiła się na niego. Nagle zorientowała się, że nie oddycha.<br>— Czy ty… ? — Zatrzymała się, rozejrzała i odchrząknęła. — Mówisz serio?  
>— Tak jak powiedziałaś — odparł. — Dlaczego nie?<br>— Są prawdopodobnie miliony powodów, dla których nie — odpowiedziała Hermiona praktycznie. — To może skomplikować sprawy.  
>— Wcale nie musi — rzucił Draco pochylając się nad jej szyją. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.<br>— Mogą. Mogą być złe. I…  
>— I co? — Draco odsunął się i spojrzał na nią. — Weasley?<br>Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy i zastanowiła się, co za nimi się kryje. Jakby mogła dowiedzieć się kiedykolwiek.  
>— Nie — odpowiedziała. — Nie. Powiedziałam sobie, że nie będę troszczyć się o to, co myśli Ron. Nie, gdy nie jesteśmy razem.<br>— Więc…? — zapytał Draco apetycznie, przejeżdżając palcem od lini jej biodra po pierś.  
>To było w pewien sposób… ekscytujące, przyznała Hermiona. Wyciągnęła powoli ręce i oparła na jego ramionach, patrząc na chłopaka. Trwali w tej pozie przez jakiś czas, słuchając dźwięków własnych oddechów. Hermiona poczuła, że ciało zaczęło ją mrowić w oczekiwaniu.<br>Nie mogła już wytrzymać i rzuciła się, aby go pocałować, gdy on także się nachylał. Jego usta były ciepłe i miękkie i całowały ją chętnie tak jak jej jego. Otworzyła usta, aby poczuć jego język głębiej, chcąc smakować go tak bardzo, jak się dało.  
>Poczuła jego ręce pod swoją koszulką, jego palce pieszczące skórę brzucha przed pójściem w górę, zaczepiając o stanik. Położyła swoją rękę na jego, prowadząc na lewą pierś. Uścisnął ją lekko, zanim zaczął dobierać się do zapięcia. Dyszała czując, jak jego ciepłe ręce pieszczą jej nagie piersi, ściskając je, potem oderwał swoje usta od jej i całował wzdłuż szczęki.<br>Hermiona sięgnęła do jego spodni, ciągnąc go do siebie, a potem w dół na biodra i z uśmiechem zdała sobie sprawę, że ma bardzo jędrne pośladki. Inną rzecz, z której zdała sobie sprawę, to to, że zgodnie z czarodziejską modą, nie miał na sobie bielizny. Pokazała swoje uznanie poprzez pieszczenie jego pośladków, co było w tym momencie najbardziej interesującą częścią jego anatomii. Cieszyła się, gdy jęknął, a to spowodowało, że zaczął całować ją z większym zapałem.  
>Hermiona zdjęła płaszcz kładąc go przed sobą i odchyliła się do tyłu, dzięki czemu Draco mógł na nią wejść. Z triumfalnym błyskiem w oku, ściągnął jej koszulkę i stanik jednym ruchem. Zanim zdążyła zareagować na nagłe zimno, pochylił się nad nią, jego gorący oddech na jej skórze, gdy całował ją od obojczyka po pierś, poprzez brzuch, zatrzymując się na chwilę, aby odpiąć spodnie i ściągnąć je, kierując się dalej w dół, dopóki nie krzyknęła z wrażenia, gdy poczuła jego język na sobie.<br>Jego zadowolona z siebie twarz pojawiła się w jej zasięgu jej wzroku zanim miała czas, aby się tym nacieszyć; oczywiście zadowolony był z jej reakcji. Mogła posmakować samej siebie, gdy zbliżył swoje usta do niej, w tym samym czasie pieszcząc jej intymne części. Oddech Hermiony przyspieszył, gdy poczuła go między swoimi nogami, był tak blisko, a jednak daleko od tego przez co teraz się skręcała z pożądania. Kontynuował pieszczenie jej tak, że jego skóra stała się wilgotna od jej potu… a potem nagle, gwałtownie natarł na nią.  
>Nie mogła nic z tym zrobić, jedynie oddychała ciężej. Uśmiechnął się do niej i kontynuował torturowanie jej powolnymi, bolesnymi ruchami na tyle, aby oszalała z podniecenia, ale daleka od osiągnięcia szczytu. Owinęła nogi wokół jego pasa, próbując bezskutecznie nakłonić go, aby przyspieszył poruszając się w niej. Zignorował to celowo, jego jedyną reakcją był zadowolony uśmieszek dopóki Hermiona nie zdała sobie sprawy, że dłużej tego nie zniesie. Zaciskała zęby, zdając sobie sprawę, że to było to, czego chciał, ale jedynie krzyknęła:<br>— Szybciej!  
>Uśmieszek Dracona powiększył się.<br>— Co to było? — zapytał figlarnie. Hermiona zdziwiła się, że brzmiał tak spokojnie.  
>— Szybciej! — załkała, przygryzając wargi, aby nie zacząc go błagać. Potem nagle jej życzenie zostało spełnione, nawet szybciej, prawie do krwi, ale zdecydowanie nie dbała o to, gdy poczuła oczekiwany przypływ elektryczności zaczynający się w brzuchu i rozprzestrzeniający się na palce stóp i rąk, sprawiając, że załkała głośno, co ledwo zauważył Draco, jęcząc coraz głośniej dopóki nagle nie zapadła cisza i słychać było tylko ich dyszenie. Draco zszedł z niej i położył się obok z najszerszym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widziała. Zauważyła także, że sama się uśmiecha.<br>W jakiś sposób to pasowało na rozpoczęcie ich przygody.

Szwajcaria latem była niesamowita.  
>Z jakiegoś powodu Hermiona nigdy nie myślała o tym kraju latem. Zawsze kojarzyła go ze śniegiem i górami. Góry były tu nadal latem, oczywiście, ale tylko najwyższe szczyty pokryte były śniegiem. Nad jeziorem, przy którym ona i Draco wylądowali, woda była wystarczająco ciepła na kąpiel. Była niesamowicie jasno niebieska, pięknie kontrastując z zielenią pól dookoła.<br>Niesamowicie jej się to podobało.  
>Pomyślała, że mogliby znaleźc pracę tutaj, aby się utrzymać, ale Draco miał nieskończoną ilość pieniędzy, którą zaskakująco chętnie się z nią dzielił. Więc większość wolnego czasu spędzała rozmawiając z lokalnymi mieszkańcami, ucząc się języka w mieście obok. Mówiąc o języku, ona i Draco mieli mały… geograficzny problem. Było ciemno, gdy wylądowali i przypadkowo przekroczyli granicę pomiędzy francusko i niemieckojęzyczną częścią kraju. Tak więc ich znajomość francuskiego nie bardzo się nie przydała i była nieporęczna, jak im się wydawało. Na domiar złego, niemiecki w tym miejscu nie brzmiał tak jak normalny niemiecki. Hermiona będąc z rodzicami w Niemczech zaczerpnęła języka, ale dialekt w tym miejscu był tak inny, że początkowo miała problem z wybraniem „ja" i „nein".<br>Kiedy to odkryli, Draco chciał przenieść się na francuskojęzyczną część, ale Hermiona przekonała go, aby zostali. Uważało to za niezwykle fascynujące. Dodatkowo, wiele ludzi tutaj zdawało się rozmawiać po angielsku.  
>Hermiona siedziała w słońcu na tarasie domku, który wynajęli, rozglądając się dookoła i notując skrzętnie obserwacje na temat języka. Do tej pory nie mogła znaleźc żadnych lokalnych czarodziejów albo czarownic. Przypuszczała, że dzieci uczęszczają do Beauxbatons we Francji, ale było lato i myślała, że będą w domu ciesząc się pogodą. Musi tu być co najmniej lub dwie czarodziejskie rodziny.<br>— Zgadnij, co kupiłem — powiedział Draco wchodząc na taras i brzęcząc kluczami.  
>— Lunch? — zaproponowała Hermiona podnosząc głowę znad notatnika. Gryzła koniec ołówka w roztargnieniu.<br>— Nie — odparł zadowolony z siebie podchodząc do barierki i patrząc na jezioro. — Widzisz tę łódkę?  
>Hermiona podniosła się i podeszła do niego, kładąc ręce na barierce.<br>— Tak…?  
>Draco zabrzęczał jeszcze raz kluczami tym razem przed jej nosem.<br>— Teraz to własność Dracona Malfoy'a, Esquire.  
>Uniosła brwi.<br>— Esquire?  
>Wzruszył ramionami.<br>— Wcześniejszy właściciel był pod wrażeniem, że ktoś należy do angielskiej szlachty. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wpadł na ten pomysł, oczywiście…  
>— Oczywiście. — Hermiona spojrzała na małą, kremową żaglówkę. — Tak z ciekawości, wiesz jak nią pływać?<br>— Cóż, pokazał mi podstawy. Z resztą planuję użyć magii.  
>— Rozumiem. — Przytaknęła i odwróciła się, aby wejść do środka. — Zamierzam zjeść lunch. Zamierzasz do mnie dołączyć po tym, jak wypróbujesz żaglówkę?<br>— Powiem ci coś — odparł Draco. — Możesz dołączyć do mnie. Mogłabyś opalać się na pokładzie.  
>— Myślę, że zapominasz, że to ty jesteś fanem opalania, nie ja — przypomniała mu. — Jednakże jestem ciekawa, jak poradzisz sobie z żeglowaniem, więc potem przyjdę.<br>Pomachała mu i weszła do środka.

Po wypadzie do lokalnej piekarni po croissanta, Hermiona przybyła nad jezioro, gdy dzwon kościelny wybił pierwszą. Rozłożyła swój ręcznik na trawie niezbyt daleko od rodziny, która miała piknik i pozbyła się letniej sukienki, odsłaniając strój kąpielowy. Z różdżką przymocowaną dyskretnie do nogi, odważyła się wejść do wody.  
>Na początku była zimna, ale wkrótce przyzwyczaiła się do niej. Zanurzając się po szyję, Hermiona ruszyła w kierunku miejsca, z którego mogła nurkować.<br>Widziała łódź Draco, ale żadnego znaku jej właściciela. Zastanawiała się, co miał zamiar zrobić i doszła do wniosku, że kupił ją tylko, aby jej zaimponować. Jakby musiał. Dzieliła z nim łóżko od dnia ich wyjazdu. Przybywając wreszcie do właściwego miejsca, podpłynęła tak, że była ukryta przed ludźmi na brzegu i wyczarowała bąblogłowę, a potem zanurkowała.  
>Nie było zbytnio nic ciekawego do oglądania pod wodą — w rzeczywistości niektóre ryby były odrażające — ale nurkowanie dla Hermiony było czymś cudownym. Lubiła sposób w jaki woda tłumiła odgłosy z powierzchni i promienie słońca przenikające do głębin. Najbardziej jednak z tego wszystkiego lubiła to, że była sama, posiadanie własnego, samotnego światka, w którym spokojnie mogła myśleć i robić, co tylko chciała.<br>Doznała szoku widząc innego nurka.  
>To była tylko chwila, głęboko pod ławicą ryb i dlatego w połowie była przekonana, że mogła to sobie wyobrazić. Mimo wszystko, było tu tak mało do zobaczenia, że żaden mugol nie uznałby, że jest tu coś ciekawego.<br>Ale potem jeszcze raz spostrzegła nurka, tylko kątem oka i zdała sobie sprawę, że on (bo to na pewno był on) także używał bąblogłowy.  
>Być może to było niespodzianką, że płynął głęboko pod nią, a potem niespodziewanie klepnął ją w ramie, powodując, że wrzasnęła. Odwracając się do niego, miała nadzieję, że tego nie usłyszał.<br>Drugi nurek był młodym czarodziejem, z burzą ciemnobrązowych włosów i dużym uśmiechem przez co przypominał Hermionie bardzo George'a Weasleya. Powiedział coś, czego nie mogła usłyszeć przez wodę i ponownie klapnął ją w rękę, a potem odpłynął trochę, obserwując jej reakcję na co…? Starała się mu to jakoś przekazać.  
>Czarodziej uśmiechnął się do niej i podpłynął, złapał ją delikatnie za nadgarstek i położył jej rękę na swoim ramieniu. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a następnie dotknął jej ramienia mocniej i zanurzył się w głąb.<br>Zrozumiała olśniona.  
>Uśmiechając się, Hermiona udała się w pogoń za nim, zdeterminowana, aby go dogonić. Podążała za nim niemal do dnia jeziora, gdzie światło słoneczne z trudem przenikało. To sprawiło, że trudniej go było dostrzec i było to oczywiście na jego korzyść. Niemalże straciła go z wzroku, gdy wpłynął w grupę wielkich, obrzydliwych ryb i przestraszył je tak, że rozproszyły się w różnych kierunkach — podążała się za nim, a przynajmniej tak myślała, co uświadomiła sobie było trzema rybami.<br>Odpłynęły od siebie szybko, gdy się do nich zbliżyła i była pewna, że zgubiła nieznajomego czarodzieja. Łódka przepłynęła nad nią, na chwilę zasłaniając światło na co podniosła głowę. Gdy to zrobiła, zauważyła parę nóg ruszających się w wodzie. Hermiona ruszyła za nim z nową determinacją i wreszcie dopadła swoją ofiarę. Zaśmiał się i podpłynął do powierzchni, gdzie zniknęła jego bąblogłowa. Hermiona podpłynęła do niego.  
>— "Du schwimmsch rächt schnäll, hä?** — zapytał nadal się uśmiechając. Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.<br>— Przepraszam, to znaczy, entschuldigung. Ich spreche nicht gut Deutsch***— wyjąkała czując się nagle niezręcznie.  
>— Ah? — Szwajcarski czarodziej przechylił głowę. — Jesteś angielką, hä?<br>Uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona, że nie będzie musiała polegać na swoim słabym niemiecki do komunikowania się z tym tajemniczym, młodym człowiekiem.  
>— Tak, zgadza się.<br>— Ha, to zabawne. Wczoraj spotkałem innego angielskiego czarodzieja!  
>Hermiona uniosła brwi zaskoczona.<br>— Naprawdę?  
>Uśmiechnął się do niej tym zaraźliwym uśmiechem.<br>— Tak. Powiedziała, że nazywa się Pensi. Jak ty masz na imię? Ja jestem Christoph. Jestem nowym nauczycielem w l'Academie Beauxbatons, ale teraz mam wakacje. A ty?  
>Wystawił rękę nad wodę. Hermiona potrząsnęła nią jakby na namyśle — powiedział to o czym ona myślała?<br>— Powiedziałeś, że nazywała się Pansy? — zapytała. Christoph przytaknął.  
>— Tak. Pensi. Znasz ją? — odparł grzecznie.<br>— Przypuszczam, że nie powiedziała swojego nazwiska — powiedziała Hermiona. To naprawdę mogła być Pansy Parkinson?  
>— Ona… — zaczął Christpoh, ale przerwał mu głośny krzyk zza Hermiony. Odwróciła się w samą porę, aby zobaczyć, jak przewraca się łódka Draco razem z nim, kilka stóp od niej. Zamknęła szybko otwartą buzię i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Christopha.<br>— Zaraz wracam — rzuciła do niego szybko i zaczęła płynąc w stronę łodzi. Draco wynurzył się przed nią z mokrymi włosami i w białej mugolskiej koszulce, gdy już chciała zanurkować, aby go szukać. Wyglądał na wściekłego, a gdy tylko ją zobaczył zmienił wyraz twarzy na bardziej przyjemny.  
>— Muszę powiedzieć — zaczęła Hermiona radośnie. — Nie jestem pewna, czy kiedykolwiek słyszałam o przewróceniu łódki, która nie była uszkodzona albo przez silny wiatr.<br>— Tak. Cóż. — Draco odchrząknął przybliżając się do niej. — Nadal muszę obmyśleć kilka sztuczek. Kto to? — zapytał, kiwając na Christopha, który płynął w ich kierunku. Hermiona wyszczerzyła się do niego.  
>— W końcu znalazłam szwajcarskiego czarodzieja!<p>

— ? — wymamrotał Draco biorąc kolejnego macha od jointa Christopha.  
>— Marihuana, Draco — odparła Hermiona cierpliwie, zastanawiając się, jak zamierzają wydostać łódkę na brzeg, jeśli wkrótce nie wytrzeźwieją.<br>— Pot — odpowiedział chłopak, jego oczy radośnie patrzyły na skręta w jego ręku. — Zioło. Trawka, czasami w Niemczech.  
>Draco spojrzał na niego, a potem zamrugał, opierając się o ścianę kabiny łódki.<br>— …est dobre — dokończył zamykając oczy.  
>— Tak. — Stan podekscytowania Christopha był niepokojący. Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy uczestnictwo w tym nielegalnym paleniu tej substancji było dobrym wyborem. To było bolesne patrzenie na tych dwóch. Dodatkowo, wciąż nie mogła wyciągnąć z Christopha informacji na temat tego, czy naprawdę spotkał Pansy Parkinson. Czas spróbować ponownie.<br>— Christoph — zaczęła. — Ta Pansy, którą spotkałeś… Jak wyglądała?  
>— Gorąca! — wyjaśnił chłopak. — Blondynka. Może trochę za gruba.<br>To brzmiało jak opis Pansy dla Hermiony.  
>— Gdzie ją spotkałeś? — zapytała.<br>— Pytała mnie o drogę do miejsca, gdzie można zjeść. I powiedziałem. — Zakreślił ręką dookoła brzegu. — Tutaj. — Cóż. To nie pomagało. — A potem rozmawialiśmy o skradzionym obrazie z muzeum — kontynuował. Hermiona przytaknęła — czytała o tej kradzieży w lokalnej gazecie. Niektóre obrazy i rzeźby przywiezione ze stolicy także zostały skradzione. Policja na razie nie miała podejrzanych. Rzecz, która najbardziej trafiła do Hermiony, to zdjęcie rzeźby przedstawiającej nagą kobietę karmiącą kozy górskie. To wydawało się bardzo dziwną rzeczą do wyrzeźbienia i nawet jeszcze dziwniejszą do skradzenia, ponieważ było dziełem mało znanego lokalnego artysty, a obrazy wart mnóstwo pieniędzy. To ją zdziwiło.  
>— Powiedziała, że wie, kto to zrobił — przyznał Christoph przytakując sobie. — To oczywiście było zrobione za pomocą magii.<br>To zainteresowało Hermionę.  
>— Naprawdę?<br>— Tak, ale… — westchnął dramatycznie. — Nie powiedziała mi kto to.  
>— Może dlatego, że zrobiła to sama… — spekulowała sama do siebie Hermiona. — To dlatego tu jest? Nie, to nie ma sensu… Musi za nami podążać, to zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności, żeby była tutaj, gdy jestem tu z Draco…<br>— Tak — zgodził się Christoph. Hermiona nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. — Powiedziała mi, że kogoś śledzi.  
>Tak, to tego dowodziło… ale dlaczego ich śledziła? Może chciała odnowić swój romans z Draco… chciałaby? Ta myśl przeszkadzała Hermionie bardziej niż mogła to przyznać.<br>Ale, pomyślała chcąc skierować swój tok myślenia na inny tor niż jej związek z Draco, kradzież obrazów przez Pansy mogłoby to wyjaśniać. Była, o ile Hermiona wiedziała, bezrobotna i w przeciwieństwie do niej, Draco miał ogromne zapasy rodzinnych pieniędzy. Może potrzebowała jakiegoś sposobu, aby zdobyć pieniądze — i to w sposób jednorazowych, dużych kradzieży, trudnym do wytropienia, niż małych a częstych.  
>Hmmm.<br>Obserwując swoich dwóch kompanów zagłębiających się w spożywaniu narkotyku, Hermiona zastanowiła się, jak może dowiedzieć się prawdy.

— To było… pokręcone! — powiedział Draco upadając na balkon z cichym uderzeniem. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, odeszła do niego i spojrzała na wzgórza dookoła nich. Wzięła koc, który ze sobą zabrali i owinęła go wokół talii zanim sięgnęła po różdżkę i wstała.  
>— Hej — zaczął Draco chwytając ją za nogę. — Wracaj tu. Zmarznę.<br>— Za minutę — odpowiedziała roztargniona. Słyszała coś… z prawej strony… Biorąc głęboki oddech, wskazała różdżką w miejsce, z którego dochodził domniemany dźwięk. — Accio Pansy Parkinson!  
>Musiała się odsunąć, gdy ze skowytem, z krzaków pędził w jej kierunku ciemny kształt, który wylądował u jej stóp. Jeden siniak później, postać podniosła się, ukazując swoją twarz Pansy Parkinson.<br>— Skąd wiedziałaś, że tam byłam? — zapytała pocierając głowę.  
>— Ja nie wiedziałem! — Draco wstał, starając się ustać na nogach i złapał się za szatę. — Co jest?<br>— Dokładnie tego chcę się dowiedzieć — zadeklarowała Hermiona stając przed Pansy i kładąc jej palec na ustach. — Wiem, że nas śledziłaś, ale na Merlina, dlaczego?  
>Pansy wyglądała, jakby chciała zaprotestować, jednak zrezygnowała z tego.<br>— Jego ojciec płaci mi za utrzymywanie oka na nim — mruknęła pochylając głowę.  
>— Co? — zapytał Draco, bardziej zaskoczony tą wiadomością niż widokiem swojej eks dziewczyny na jego balkonie. Hermiona była także zdziwiona.<br>— Ale zatem… dlaczego ukradłaś te obrazy z muzeum?  
>To sprawiło, że Pansy się zaśmiała — jej nieprzyjemny, szyderczy śmiech Hermiona pamiętała z czasów Hogwartu.<br>— Myślisz, że to ja ukradłam te obrazy? Ha! Draco nie powiedział ci, że jego ojciec odciął mu dopływ gotówki? Fundował tą waszą małą wyprawę ze sprzedaży tych kradzionych rzeczy.  
>— Co? — zapytała Hermiona niepewna. Odwróciła się do Draco. — Czy to prawda?<br>Chłopak nie odezwał się słowem: potem, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie Pansy, przytaknął i wzruszył ramionami. Entuzjazm Hermiony, aby rozwiązać zagadkę zniknął. Jej świat, jej cudowny, odważny nowy świat nagle został spaczony, a ona razem z nim.  
>Spojrzała na Draco, którego twarz zdobiła maska, ukrywająca jego odczucia co do tego wyjaśnienia. Hermiona poczuła jak jej wnętrzności się skręcają, czuła się zdradzona. Chciała coś powiedzieć, aby Pansy uwierzyła, że czuje się świetnie, nie obchodzi ją to, ocknąć się z tego szoku… ale jej usta nie współdziałały.<br>— Dobrze — powiedziała zamiast tego i wróciła do środka.

Anglia wyglądała szaro i zimno w porównaniu z ciepłymi kolorami szwajcarskiego jeziora i jego okolic, nawet pogoda była tu byle jaka. Budynki i ulice, nawet ludzie wyglądali na znudzonych. Hermiona przewidziała triumfalny powrót z jej podróży — zamiast tego, była przygnębiona odkąd opuściła Draco, który domek, łódź i wszystko inne zdobył dzięki nieuczciwemu łupowi.  
>Dziś był jej pierwszy dzień pracy w Ministerstwie Magii w Dziale Regulacji i Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń. Zaoferowano jej tę pracę zanim jeszcze dostała wyniku OTWM—ów z Hogwartu. Po powrocie postanowiła, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zapytać grzecznie, czy oferta jest jeszcze ważna — i przyjąć ją z ulgą, gdy to potwierdzą.<br>To także nie pasowało jej do tego, co mogłaby robić po powrocie, ale czy nie nauczyła się, że wyjazd bez planów i pieniędzy jest złym planem? To nie była jej wymarzona praca, ale była zdeterminowana, bo mogła pracować gdzie indziej.  
>Nawet jakoś myśl o osiągnięciu wyższego celu nie rozweseliła jej. Zbyt wiele wcześniej się radowała. To było wszystko takie różne od jej wcześniejszych doświadczeń. Nawet Draco… zwłaszcza Draco… nie był taki, jak jej przyjaciele. Przypominała sobie te wszystkie rzeczy, które powiedział i zrobił z tęsknoty, i próbowała sobie wmówić, że nie ma wyrzutów. Bardzo starała się przekonać samą siebie, że nie zakochała się w nim.<br>To było dość marne zakochanie.  
>Westchnęła przekręcając klucz w mieszkaniu Rona, gdzie mieszkała tymczasowo, Hermiona powiedziała sobie jeszcze raz, że nawet gdyby była zakochana, to w wersji Draco nieprawdziwej. Jej Draco nigdy nie popełniłby przestępstwa i nie okłamałby jej.<br>Ale z drugiej strony, to nie jego nie moralne poglądy na pewne sprawy sprawiły, że tak bardzo ją zafascynował?  
>Wszystkie jej rozmyślania zostały przerwane, kiedy wchodząc po schodach wiodących do mieszkania Rona, Hermiona została przywitana przez nadzwyczajny widok Rona Weasleya i Draco Malfoy'a pijących razem herbatę na starej skórzanej sofie. Ron skoczył na nogi.<br>— Masz gościa — powiedział. — Będę w kuchni. — Po drodze zgarnął ze stołu ciastko. — Krzycz, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebowała. — Wymknął się z pokoju najszybciej jak mógł. Hermiona stała oniemiała w tym samym miejscu. To było dosyć niespodziewane.  
>To same utrapienie męczyło Draco, bo siedział cicho z filiżanką przystawioną do ust, patrząc na nią. Mogła zauważyć, że trzęsie mu się ręka.<br>— Hermiono — zaskrzeczał, potem zmarszczył czoło i odchrząknął. Przełknął ślinę i podniósł się. — Przepraszam.  
>Hermiona uniosła brwi. Nie była pewna, czy słyszała Draco przepraszającego kogoś kiedykolwiek.<br>— Naprawdę? — zapytała sceptycznie.  
>— Naprawdę! Ja… — Draco przerwał, rozejrzał się dookoła i zagryzł wargi. Potem podszedł do miejsca, w którym stała i stanął naprzeciw niej. Hermiona czuła jakby to była jakaś surrealistyczna sytuacja. Naprawdę zamierzał powiedzieć to o czym myślała…?<br>— Hermiono… — Odchrząknął ponownie, sięgnął po jej rękę, ale nie miał dość odwagi, aby ją złapać. — Chcę cię poślubić.  
>Słysząc te słowa, nie wydawało jej się to realne.<br>— Ty… Co?  
>Nagły przypływ energii spowodował, że odważył się złapać ją za rękę i spojrzeć prosto w oczy.<br>— Chcę, żebyś była moją żoną. Mówię poważnie, Hermiono. Jestem w tobie zakochany po uszy. Będąc szczerym, myślę, że to od tamtej pory, gdy przeszkodziłaś mi w bibliotece. Ale nie mówiłem nic do tej pory, ponieważ… Cóż, nie powinienem być w tobie zakochany. Nie z tym kim ja jestem i kim ty… i, i cała ta historia dookoła nas. To wygląda źle… Merlinie, wygląda tak źle, ale czuję, że to prawda! Będę nawet cię błagać, jeśli tego chcesz. Potrzebuję cię, Hermiono. I wiem, że myślisz, że cię zdradziłem robiąc to, co zrobiłem i wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie wierzysz mi tak jak wcześniej — jeżeli tak było w ogóle — ale zrobię wszystko, żebyś powiedziała tak, Hermiono. Zachowuję się jak szaleniec, bojąc się, że już mnie nie chcesz, bo zniszczyłem, to co mieliśmy, ale nie miałem tak z nikim innym.… Nie wiem, czy mógłbym. Więc potrzebuję cię. Proszę, powiedz tak. — Desperacja w jego oczach i w głosie była niemal przytłaczająca.  
>— Wow. — Z kuchni dobiegł ich głos Rona, który opierał się o drzwi. Patrzył oczekująco na Hermionę: czekając na co, nie wiedziała, ale jakaś odpowiedź była wymagana. Spojrzała najpierw na jednego mężczyznę potem na drugiego.<br>— Masz rację — powiedziała w końcu patrząc na Draco. — Nie ufam ci już. Jak mogłabym? I jak mogłabym poślubić mężczyznę, któremu nie ufam?  
>Draco wyglądał na zakłopotanego.<br>— Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz — odparł. — Wiedziałem, że możesz tak powiedzieć i to jedyny argument, na który nie mam odpowiedzi. Przypuszczam, że wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć to… Zrobię wszystko, żebyś mi zaufała. Cokolwiek zechcesz. Zrezygnuję z pomysłu „wypad dookoła świata", zdobędę pracę i wesprę cię, a także zrobię wszystko, co mąż powinien. Będę uosobienia dobrego męża. Więc proszę, zaufaj że cię kocham wystarczająco, aby się zmienić.  
>Hermiona znów spojrzała na jednego, a potem na drugiego.<br>Draco, z którym była — tak, mogła to teraz przyznać — był beznadziejnie zakochany, ale zranił ją w sposób w jaki nikt inny wcześniej nie zrobił. Oczywiście, możliwość skrzywdzenia jej tak bardzo zależała od tego, jak go kochała. Nie czułaby się tak zdradzona, gdyby to nie było tak głębokie. Chciała, jej wewnętrzny głos mówił jej, aby zaakceptowała jego prośbę i uwierzyła we wszystkie obietnice i żyć szczęśliwie do końca życia. Uważała, że należy im się trochę szczęścia po tych wszystkich latach, a jeśli mogą zrobić to razem, to nawet lepiej.  
>Mogła mu nadal ufać? W jego naturze było kłamanie, wiedziała to wcześniej i miała udowodnione to podczas spotkania z Pansy Parkinson. Uważała, że może nawet lepiej, że to zrobił. Była pewna, że był szczery podczas swojej wypowiedzi, ale czy dochowa swoich obietnic, było innym pytaniem. Powinna rzucić się na głęboką wodę i mieć nadzieję, że okaże się w porządku? Po tym wszystkim, nie była pewna.<br>Ron obserwował ją, starając się zachować neutralny wygląd, ale mogła powiedzieć, że miał nadzieję, iż odmówi. Była pewna, że nadal miał nadzieję, że poślubi jego — marzył o takiej rzeczy odkąd był dzieckiem. Sama przez jakiś czas przyjmowała, że skończenie z Ronem było nieuniknione… nawet gdy była w Hogwarcie bez niego, ciągle to krążyło wokół niej. Dopiero kiedy wyjechała z Draco, jej wiara w nieuniknioną przyszłość pani Weasley zaczęła się chwiać. Ale czy to było warte poświęcenia takiej przyszłości — w której na pewno byłaby kochana i otoczona troską — na rzecz niepewnej jako pani Malfoy?  
>Spojrzała z powrotem na Draco, w jego oczy, w których zobaczyła nadzieję i… wiedziała.<br>Tak.  
>Tak, wierzyła w to.<p>

* * *

><p>* Satysfakcja czerpana z czyjegoś nieszczęścia.<p>

** Chcesz się przespac ze mną dzisiejszego wieczora?

*** „Pływasz dość szybko, prawda?"

**** „…przepraszam. Ja nie mówię po niemiecku."


	4. Chapter 4

No cóż, powoli to wszystko zmierza do końca :]

* * *

><p>— Wychodzisz za Draco Malfoy'a — powtórzył Harry. To był trzeci raz, gdy to zrobił.<br>— Dokładnie to powiedziałam — odparła Hermiona cierpliwie.  
>— Ale… dlaczego? — Rozejrzał się po bufecie w Ministerstwie, całkowicie oszołomiony. Na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.<br>— Dlaczego ludzie zazwyczaj się pobierają, Harry? — zapytała powoli.  
>— Zobacz — zaczął — to właśnie część, z którą mam problem. Naprawdę kochasz Draco Malfoy'a?<br>— Tak, Hary. — Poklepała jego dłoń. — Jestem w nim zakochana.  
>— A on kocha ciebie?<br>— Tak twierdzi. I wierzę mu.  
>Harry potrząsnął głową, a potem nagle przestał.<br>— Hermiono… Spójrz, wiem, że o tym myślałaś, bo zawsze o wszystkim myślisz, ale co z Ronem? Wiesz, że nadal cię kocha.  
>— Wiem. Ale tak jak boli mnie to, że mu to robię… Nie kocham go w sposób, w jaki kocham Draco.<br>Harry zaśmiał się.  
>— Draco.<br>— To jego imię, Harry.  
>— Wiem, wiem… ale myślę, że nie będę w stanie myśleć o nim inaczej niż „Malfoy". Cóż… tak, albo fretka.<br>Hermiona mimo wszystko się uśmiechnęła.  
>— Nie pozwól, żeby usłyszał, że tak go nazywasz.<br>— Czekaj, czekaj, nie zamierzam prowadzić z nim grzecznej rozmowy, prawda? W ogóle.  
>— Jestem pewna, że będzie szczęśliwy nie musieć rozmawiać z tobą — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Myślę, że jest nadal w jakiś sposób zazdrosny o ciebie.<br>— Jest zazdrosny? Jest osobą, która chce się z tobą ożenić.  
>Uniosła brwi zdziwiona.<br>— Mówisz, że chciałbyś być osobą, która mnie poślubia?  
>Hary zarumienił się.<br>— Cóż. Może kiedyś. To było dawno. Nie mów Ginny. — Jego głos stał się poważny. — Ale tak jak powiedziałem… Ron na pewno by chciał. I gorszą rzeczą jest to, że on uważa, że kiedyś może.  
>— Wiem, Harry. — Westchnęła. — Ale nie mogę poślubić kogoś z litości.<br>— Hej… — Harry podniósł szklankę lemoniady. — W takim razie, myślę że… Gratulacje. — Uśmiechnął się, stukając swoją do połowy pustą szklanką o jej.  
>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.<br>— Dziękuję.

* * *

Branie małżeństwa było bardziej skomplikowane niż początkowo myśleli. Nie tylko duże przyjęcia, ale nawet ich „mały, kameralny ślub" potrzebował zorganizowania miejsca, muzyki, cateringu, nie wspominając o ubraniach.  
>Jednak — Hermiona powiedziała sobie, patrząc na swoje odbicie i przygładzając zagniecenie na sukni, doprowadzające ją do szewskiej pasji — że warto.<br>— Ah — powiedział niski głos za nią cedzący słowa. — Jesteś sama. Idealnie.  
>— Draco — odparła, ale zanim się odwróciła, uświadomiła sobie, że człowiek, do którego mówiła, nie był jej przyszłym mężem. To był jego ojciec.<br>— Draco — zaczął Lucjusz Malfoy — jest skończonym głupcem.  
>Hermiona napięła się.<br>— Pokornie proszę o nie odnoszenie się w stosunku do mojego narzeczonego w taki sposób — odpowiedziała ostro unosząc podbródek. Lucjusz Malfoy lubił zastraszać ludzi, ale wątpiła, czy chciał jej zaszkodzić. Poza tym, jak Draco mógł stawać przeciwko niemu, jeżeli ona nie mogła?  
>— Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś, panno Granger — kontynuował Lucjusz, próbując sprawić, aby jej nazwisko brzmiało jak obelga. — Ale oczarowałaś go. Nie prawdziwą magią, jestem pewny, ale używając jakiejś formy oszustwa. Draco był rozsądnym chłopcem. Robił to, co mówił. A teraz nagle występuje przeciwko mnie, ogłaszając małżeństwo z dziewczyną, która jest nie tylko mugolsko urodzona, ale także, jak większość jej znajomości z moim synem, poniżała go.<br>— To nie prawda… — zaczęła Hermiona, ale Lucjusz zrobił krok do przodu.  
>— Nie mogę nic poradzić na to małżeństwo, panno Granger, ale nie wyobrażaj sobie nawet, że zostaniesz przyjęta do naszej rodziny lub domu. Nadal mam nadzieję, że mój syn zobaczy w końcu sens. A gdy to zrobi, upewnię się, że nawet najmniejszy ślad tej zbrodni został usunięty. — Cofnął się o tyłu i skrzywił pogardliwie. — Miłego dnia.<br>Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, aby odsłonić Pansy Parkinson czającą się przy drzwiach. Hermiona skuliła się w środku. To musiało być skorygowane: zastraszanie, oczywiście.  
>— Wiesz, Draco miał być moim mężem — stwierdziła Pansy wchodząc do pokoju. — Odkąd byliśmy mali, nasi rodzice dawali do zrozumienia, że w pewnym momencie w przyszłości będziemy małżeństwem. Naprawdę myślałam, że pomimo iż inne moje oczekiwania się nie sprawdziły, to okaże się prawdą. Zwłaszcza, gdy ojciec Dracona poprosił mnie, żebym miała na niego oko — jestem pewna, że to był test, jak bardzo o niego dbam. Oblałam go dzięki tobie.<br>— Pansy — westchnęła Hermiona. — Bardzo mi przykro, że rzeczy potoczyły się inaczej niż chciałaś. Ale Draco zapytał mnie czy się z nim ożenię. Byłam zaskoczona jak nikt inny.  
>— Mogłaś powiedzieć „nie" — powiedziała Pansy. — Nie żebym spodziewała się, że to będzie trwać długo.<br>— Tak, zatem nie masz nic do stracenia, prawda? — zapytała Hermiona. — Możesz go mieć, gdy skończy ze mną. W tym czasie, cóż…  
>Pansy założyła ręce na biodrach i przyjęła zastraszający ton głosu.<br>— Będzie mój.  
>Poza tym, reszta poszła jak po maśle.<p>

* * *

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy małżeństwem — powiedział Draco, leżąc na ich nowym, wspólnym łóżku kilka godzin później.  
>— Wiem. — Hermiona przebiegła palcami po jego ramieniu i plecach. — Tak jak i inni.<br>— Mm. Mój ojciec dał mi wykład, wiesz. Przed ceremonią. Nie jest szczęśliwy.  
>— Wiem. Też złożył mi wizytę.<br>— Naprawdę? — Draco przekręcił się, aby na nią spojrzeć, bawiąc się jej włosami. — Była także Pansy błagająca mnie, abym to ją poślubił.  
>— Oh, ona też była. Jednak nie błagała mnie do poślubienia jej.<br>— Ha. — Zaśmiał się Draco. — To mogłoby być interesujące. — Przejechał palcem po jej policzku. — Co z twoimi przyjaciółmi? Żaden nie próbował ze mną rozmawiać. Cóż, oprócz bardzo pijanego Weasleya mówiącego mi, żebym o ciebie dbał. Co tak w ogóle przyrzekałem podczas zaślubin, ale był bardzo natarczywy.  
>Hermiona westchnęła.<br>— Szczerze, myślę, że jest trochę zrozpaczony. Zawsze myślał, że poślubię jego. Ale jestem pewna, że przejdzie mu. Co do innych… Cóż, byli oczywiście zaskoczeni. Ale znają mnie wystarczająco, żeby wierzyć we mnie.  
>Draco przerwał: fizycznie jak i werbalnie, zauważyła Hermiona. Zagryzł wargi, a potem owinął nogi wokół jej.<br>— Muszę przyznać, że też byłem zaskoczony. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że się zgodzisz… Nie spodziewałem się, że zgodzisz się wyjść za mąż tak szybko. A teraz jestem szczęśliwy, szybko… to nawet trochę przytłaczające.  
>— Cóż, Draco, jeżeli przyznajemy się do niektórych rzeczy… Też nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że za ciebie wyjdę. — Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go. — Ale jestem bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna, że to zrobiłam.<br>Uśmiechając się, Draco pociągnął ją za kolana w swoją stronę.  
>— Udowodnij to — domagał się figlarnie.<br>Pokazywanie mu wcale nie było nieprzyjemne.

* * *

— Więc…? — zaczął Harry. — Wiesz, że mówiłem ci, iż nie mam jeszcze odpowiedniego prezentu ślubnego?  
>— Tak? — zapytała Hermiona. Szli w dół ulicy mieszkalnej z jednym z tych obszarów, gdzie było dużo ślepych uliczek i krętych dróg zniechęcających kierowców. To przypominało Hermionie miejsce, w którym dorastała.<br>— Więc — kontynuował Harry. — Teraz mam.  
>Ginny złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.<br>— Oh, poczekaj aż go zobaczysz, Hermiono!  
>— Zobaczę co? — zapytała Hermiona, mając podejrzenia, dokąd zmierzają.<br>— Poczekaj, poczekaj… — Ginny skręciła w ulicę i wyciągnęła ramiona. — Ta—da!  
>Harry uśmiechnął się, wskazując ręką na pierwszy dom w szeregu.<br>— Gratuluję, Hermiono. Należy do ciebie. — Mrugnął do niej. — Wreszcie dorosłaś.  
>Hermiona poczuła, że usta jej się otwierają, ale zaraz się powstrzymała.<br>— Macie na myśli to, co myślę?  
>Ginny praktycznie piszczała z zachwytu.<br>— Kupiliśmy wam dom!  
>— Tego właśnie się obawiałam… — Hermiona odwróciła się do Harry'ego. — Nie mogę go przyjąć.<br>— Przypuszczaliśmy, że możesz tak powiedzieć — odparł Harry beztrosko, wyciągając klucze i wchodząc na trawnik. — Dlatego nie powiedzieliśmy dopóki wszystko nie zostało uzgodnione. — Przekręcił klucz w zamku i otworzył drzwi. — Masz ochotę wejść do środka?  
>Hermiona poddała się.<br>— Draco tego nie polubi — ostrzegła Ginny. Jej przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się radośnie.  
>— Odwiedzi nas.<br>Ginny miała rację.  
>Ostatecznie.<p>

* * *

Trzy lata później byli nadal — oczywiście? albo cudem — szczęśliwym małżeństwem.  
>— Jestem w domu! — zawołała Hermiona, zdejmując płacz i odkładając go na półkę obok drzwi. Zawsze wolała wracać do domu piechotą: to był niezły sposób, aby oczyścić umysł ze spraw Ministerstwa i skupić się na czymś innym: mężu i domu.<br>— Poczekaj chwilę! — zawołał Draco z piętra. Akceptując to, Hermiona poszła do kuchni, aby przygotować dla nich filiżanki herbaty, jak miała w zwyczaju. Podchodząc do szafki, poślizgnęła się na mokrej podłodze i upadłaby na plecy, gdyby Draco nie pojawił się w tym samym momencie i nie złapał jej. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
>— Dzięki.<br>— W porządku. — Posłał jej uśmiech, stawiając ją ostrożnie do pionu i podszedł do pudełka po ciastka. Był mokry i miał na sobie dwa ręczniki, jeden wokół pasa, drugi na ramionach.  
>— Draco? — zaczęła Hermiona patrząc na niego z ukosa, gdy brała filiżanki.<br>— Mmm? — odparł z ustami pełnymi ciastek.  
>— Dlaczego jesteś mokry, a tu jest kałuża?<br>— Kąpałem się. — Wzruszył ramionami.  
>— W mętnej wodzie?<br>Przyjrzał się bliżej kałuży.  
>— Oh, cóż, kąpałem się, ponieważ byłem mętny. Zgadnij, co to znaczy? — zapytał, robiąc krok w jej kierunku z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Hermiona rozpoznała uśmiech, który urzekał ją, gdy tak na nią patrzył.<br>— Co?  
>Stanął przed nią i zrzucił ręcznik. Uśmiechnął się podstępnie.<br>— Jestem nagi.  
>Odpowiedzią Hermiony był uśmiech, gdy ją pocałował. Zamiast przestania, pomogła mu w dążeniu do ściągnięcia z niej ubrań — i najwyraźniej, pobudzeniu — podobnego stanu do jego, robiąc to nadal, gdy podniósł ją i posadził na stole kuchennym w bardzo sugestywny sposób.<br>— Jeszcze nie robiliśmy tego tutaj — skomentował, wchodząc na nią z nadal radosnym uśmiechem.  
>— Wiesz co — zaczęła, ciągnąc go do siebie, aby go pocałować. — Masz rację.<br>Właśnie w tym momencie ich schadzka została przerwana przez głośny trzask aportacji, a zaraz po tym, ktoś wdepnął w kałużę, a potem wyciągnął nogę.  
>Stała przed nimi Pansy Parkinson wyglądając na przerażoną i oburzoną w tym samym czasie. Trzymała dużą miskę czegoś, co wyglądało jak złote monety.<br>— Cholera! — krzyknął Draco, schodząc niezdarnie ze stołu i rzucając się po ręcznik dla Hermiony i siebie. — Pansy, co tu robisz do cholery?  
>Hermiona zakryła ręcznikiem swoją pierś.<br>— Chciałabym zadać to samo pytanie!  
>— Ty… ty powiedziałeś, że nie będzie jej jeszcze w domu! — załkała Pansy, patrząc niemal zdesperowana na Draco.<br>— Pansy, kretynko, powiedziałem, że muszę wrócić do domu zanim ona wróci! Co zrobiłem, jak widzisz.  
>— Draco? O co chodzi? I nie waż się mówic mi coś innego niż prawdę! — Szok Hermiony przerodził się w horror.<br>— Ja… to… — Draco patrzył na nią i na Pansy, a potem wzruszył ramionami bezsilny. — Nie mam pracy, okej? — powiedział siadając na krześle kuchennym. — Nigdy nie miałem. Nikt mnie nie zatrudnił — dodał. — Co mnie w ogóle nie dziwi, szczerze mówiąc… — Westchnął i spojrzał jej w oczy. — No ale. Pansy była w tej samej sytuacji, więc wpadliśmy na pomysł… dostosowania strategii finansowania, którą zacząłem w Szwajcarii. Nie kradniemy rzeczy, których ludzie nie potrzebują! — Próbował się bronić — zanim Hermiona cokolwiek powiedziała, kiwnęła głową. — I tym razem wpadliśmy na coś, czego nikt nawet nie wie, że tam jest. To wrak statku. Piratów. — Spróbował pozdrowić ją i zażartować. — Arr, moja słodziutka!  
>Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nawet nie wiedziała co. Nie była nawet wściekła, już nie. Smutna raczej. Zdradzona. Znowu. Pansy przerwała ciszę.<br>— Oh, chodź Draco, wiesz, że ona nigdy nie zrozumie! Nie jest taka jak my! Jest doskonałą bohaterką, nie taką szumowiną jak my. — Odwróciła się z kwaśną miną do Hermiony. — Tęsknię za dniami, gdy było na odwrót. Szlamo.  
>Złość rosnąca w Draco była niemal namacalna.<br>— Nie waż się, Pansy. Ostrzegam cię. Nie waż się iśc tam.  
>— Pójść gdzie? Po prostu mówię prawdę, Draco, a ty to wiesz! Powinniśmy być jedynymi, którzy o tym wiedzą, nie oszuści tacy jak ona. Twoja ciotka Bellatriks miała dobry pomysł. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo podobało mi się zaklęcie Cruciatus uderzające w ciało twojej małej żonki… na to właśnie zasługuje! Za zabranie mi ciebie! — Na jej twarzy pojawił się paskudny uśmiech i wyciągnęła różdżkę zza szaty. — Może mała demonstracja?<br>Draco był wściekły .Odchodząc od stołu kuchennego, wyrwał z rąk Pansy różdżkę, powalił ją na ziemię i zacisnął ręce na szyi. Hermiona wrzasnęła i podbiegła, aby temu zapobiec.  
>— Draco, nie! — Pociągnęła go za ramiona. — Jesteś od niej lepszy!<br>W końcu osłabił uścisk wystarczająco, Pansy drżały kolana i rozglądała się za swoją różdżką. W końcu chwyciła ją, wstała i spojrzała szyderczo na Hermionę.  
>— Nie potrzebuję pomocy od kogoś takiego, jak ty, szlamo. Nikt nie potrzebuje. I myślę — zaczęła uśmiechając się niemal jak psychopata — że gdy się ciebie pozbędę, Draco w końcu to zauważy. — Uniosła różdżkę. — Avada Kedavra!<br>Hermiona zamknęła oczy, gdy błysk zielonego światła pojawił się przed nią. A więc to było to. Miała umrzeć. Po tym wszystkim, co przeżyła, tak miała umrzeć.  
>Ale nie.<br>Czekała jeszcze chwilę, aby się upewnić, a potem otworzyła oczy.  
>Pansy leżała na ziemi kilka stóp od niej, zupełnie bez ruchu. Draco stał obok, ubrany tylko w ręcznik wpatrując się w nią.<br>— Trzymała swoją różdżkę złą stroną — powiedział nie ruszając się.  
>— Oh. — Tylko tyle zdołała wydusić Hermiona. Spojrzała w dół na swoje okryte ręcznikiem ciało, aby upewnić się, że to prawda.<br>— To źle, prawda — odparł Draco. To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.  
>— Tak. — Odchrząknęła i potrząsnęła głową, próbując zacząc normalnie myśleć. — Merlinie… to źle, bardzo źle.<br>Draco zacisnął powieki.  
>— Tak myślałem. — Trwał tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a potem otworzył oczy, złapał rękę Hermiony chcąc wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia. — Dobra. Musimy coś z tym zrobić. — Złapał pojemnik z ciastkami i podał je Hermionie, zanim wgryzł się swoje.<br>— Musimy powiadomić Magiczny Departament Egzekwowania Prawa — powiedziała Hermiona jedząc ciastko.  
>— Nie — odparł Draco. — Nie bądźmy pochopni. — Chodził obok miejsca, gdzie leżało ciało Pansy. — Co pomyślą, jeśli przybędą tutaj i zobaczą wszystko tak jak teraz?<br>Hermiona przygryzła wargi zamyślona.  
>— Cóż, wyobrażam sobie, że byliby zdzwieni… — odparła.<br>— Pomyśleliby, że ją zabiliśmy, prawda?  
>— Nie koniecznie…<br>— „Nie koniecznie" nie wystarcza! Nie zamierzam ryzykować pójścia do więzienia przez nią! Nawet za milion lat!  
>Chodził nerwowo w tą i z powrotem, a potem wyszedł z pomieszczenia i wszedł na górę. Hermiona poszła za nim i zobaczyła, że zaczął się szybko ubierać.<br>— Co ty robisz? — zapytała ostrożnie.  
>— Muszę powiedzieć mojemu ojcu — odpowiedział Draco zakładając szaty. Poszedł do szafy i wyciągnął ubrania Hermiony. — Wyglądasz olśniewająco w tym ręczniku, kochanie, ale mógłby pomyśleć coś innego.<br>— Czekaj, dlaczego chcesz zawiadomić ojca? — Hermiona wzięła od niego ciuchy i zaczęła się ubierać, czekając na odpowiedź.  
>— Będzie wiedział, co zrobić. Był złapany na zbrodni więcej niż raz… — Bez czekania na reakcję, Draco wyszedł z pokoju. Odgłos jego stóp wskazywał, że kieruje się na dół. Do kominka.<br>Gdy Hermiona skończyła się ubierać, stanęła pośrodku pomieszczenia. Jej niechęć do Pansy nie była sekretem, a Draco był tematem artykułu w Proroku Codziennym ostatniego roku, który spekulował nad jego uczuciami do Parkinson. Podsumowaniem było, że w jakiś sposób był zaangażowany. Poza tym, jaki człowiek używa zaklęcia zabijającego na sobie samym?  
>Hermiona miała co do tego bardzo, bardzo złe przeczucia.<br>Zdeterminowana, aby porozmawiać z Draco, wyszła z pokoju. Będąc na schodach, mogła usłyszeć melodyjny glos Lucjusza Malfoy'a, mówiącego Dracona w zimny, szyderczy sposób, który odziedziczył po ojcu.  
>— Jest tylko jeden powód, dla którego zamierzam ci pomóc, Draco, tylko jeden. Obiecałem twojej matce, że to zrobię i zamierzam dotrzymać obietnicy. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że jeżeli chodzi o mnie samego, nic się nie zmieniło. — Lucjusz obrócił głowę, gdy pojawiła się Hermiona. — Ah, oto i lisica we własnej osobie.<br>— Dzień dobry — odpowiedziała starając się brzmieć zimno. — Draco…  
>— Nie mamy na to czasu, jeśli mogłabyś — przerwał jej Lucjusz. — Musimy oczywiście naj najszybciej ukryć ciało. Musimy także wymyślić alibi dla ciebie Draco…<br>— Dla nas obojga, ojcze — dodał Draco.  
>— Tak, tak, jak sobie życzysz. Panna Granger musi udać się do miejsca, gdzie zazwyczaj przebywa, a Draco pojawi się tam tak szybko, jak to możliwe, gdy załatwimy wszystkie sprawy tutaj. Przypuszczam — Odwrócił się do Hermiony — że możesz to zrobić?<br>Przygryzła wargi, nie chcąc spojrzeć w dół.  
>— Nazywam się — odezwała się w końcu — Hermiona Malfoy. — Westchnęła, czując jak skręcają jej się wnętrzności. — I tak, z tego powodu, mogę to zrobić.<p>

* * *

Dziesięć minut później siedziała w koncie lokalnego pubu, próbując oprzeć się pokusie sięgnięcia po czegoś mocniejszego po wypiciu kieliszka białego wina. Potem może mogłaby przekonać samą siebie, że to zły sen i obudzi się, gdy słońce wzejdzie na niebo.  
>Robert, właściciel pubu, próbował zagaić rozmowę, a ona bała się, że mogłaby powiedzieć coś, co on mógłby zgłosić na policję. Nigdy nie była bardziej wdzięczna Chatty Charliemu, starszemu wdowcowi, który spędzał większość swojego czasu w tym miejscu, rozprawiając o swoim pobycie w RAF'ie, tak jak dziś. Przerwał jej niezdecydowanie do odpowiedzi Robertowi, kolejną opowieścią, którą Hermiona słyszała z siedem razy, umożliwiając jej pozostawienie pustego stolika.<br>Nadal nie była pewna na co zgodziła się uczestnicząc w tym, według niej, całkiem niepotrzebnym oszustwie. Zaczęła podejrzewać, że to była charakterystyczna postawa Lucjusza na postawę bardziej arogancką od niego. Według Hermiony, nie było wielu powodów do popełnienia morderstwa, choć prawdą było, że do czynienia z prawem miała rzadko.  
>Czuła się z tym źle.<br>Sęk w tym, że podczas gdy ona czuła się z tym źle, Draco oczywiście — i faktycznie, nie całkiem oczekiwanie — widział to zupełnie inaczej. Hermiona zawsze wiedziała, że je poglądy na dobro i zło nie zawsze mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego, ale uważała, że na najbardziej podstawowe, najważniejsze są takie same. Pierwszy raz jednak to przemyślała. Nie miała wpływu na te nowe myśli.  
>Nie mogła nic poradzić, ale myśl, że gdyby wiedziała, iż ich opinie są tak sprzeczne, nigdy by za niego nie wyszła. W tym czasie do pubu wszedł Draco.<br>Normalnie Hermiona pomachałaby do niego radośnie , ale odkryła, że nie może się do tego zmusic. Zamiast tego czekała aż ją zauważy, co zrobił po rozglądnięciu się dookoła leniwie, ale doświadczone oko Hermiony zauważyło, że robił to zdenerwowany.  
>Cóż. Przynajmniej coś czuł apropo tego.<br>Zobaczył ją i przywołał na twarz fałszywy uśmiech, pasujący do jego fałszywego spokoju, dołączył do niej przy stoliku, gdzie uśmiechnęła się do niego nerwowo.  
>— No i co?<br>— No i co, co?  
>— Twój ojciec jakoś to rozwiązał?<br>— Ciszej! — rzucił nerwowo. — Celem naszego bycia tutaj, jest zatuszowanie tego, nie rozpowiadanie!  
>— Dobrze — poddała się Hermiona. — Zatem, może zechciałbyś mi wyjawić, dlaczego skłamałeś co do tego, skąd pochodzą twoje pieniądze? Znowu?<br>Draco zacisnął powieki i potarł skronie.  
>— Nie do końca. — Hermiona spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Draco westchnął. — Próbowałem znaleźc pracę, sama o tym wiesz. Ale nikt mnie nie chciał. Nikt nawet nie zaprosił mnie na rozmowę. To wszystko przez ten głupi znak na moim ramieniu… — Podciągnął rękaw, ujawniając Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu. — Nasza rodzina była szanowana, sama wiesz…<br>— Schodzisz z tematu, kochanie — powiedziała Hermiona ostro. Draco westchnął ponownie.  
>— Nie chciałem cię zawieść. Znowu, co tak łatwo zauważyłaś. Wszystko było w porządku. Nie chciałem, żebyś myślała, że to wszystko było pomyłką.<br>— Draco… — Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. — Znasz mnie dobrze i wiesz, że jestem bardziej rozczarowana tym, że mnie okłamywałeś, niż tym, że nie mogłeś znaleźc pracy.  
>— Cóż, teraz wiem. Ale po tym jak zacząłem tę pracę, było już za późno.<br>Było tak wiele rzeczy, które Hermiona chciała powiedzieć, ale wszystkie jej myśli wędrowały wokół martwego ciała Pansy Parkinson. Zamiast czegokolwiek, westchnęła i dokończyła wino.  
>— Nie mogę teraz z tobą rozmawiać. Powiadom mnie, kiedy będą mogła wrócić do domu.<br>I pomimo jej wcześniejszym osądom, poszła do baru po wino.

* * *

Nie mogła w nocy spać. Mogła powiedzieć, że Draco także nie spał sądząc po jego oddychaniu, ale miał zamknięte oczy, a ona nie była pewna, czy chce z nim rozmawiać.  
>W końcu zadzwonił jej budzik. Zupełnie zapomniała, że musi iśc do pracy. Przez moment rozważała nie pójście tam, ale zdecydowała się wstać, po tym jak ona i Draco ostatniej nocy wysilali się, aby wszystko wróciło do normy.<br>Zastanawiała się, co on będzie robił cały dzień.  
>Wstała z łóżka, wzięła prysznic, ubrała się i zjadła śniadanie. Kiedy wychodziła z mieszkania, Draco nadal był w łóżku, udając że śpi.<br>Gdy wróciła po ciężkim dniu zmuszania się do skoncentrowania na pracy, nigdzie go nie było. Hermiona czuła potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś, ale wiedziała, że Draco będzie wściekły, jeśli to zrobi. Rozważała Ginny, ale w końcu się rozmyśliła ze strachu, że nie zrozumie jej położenia — nie trudnego, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Hermiona grała — lub co gorsza, powie komuś.  
>Nie mogąc wykrzesać z siebie energii, aby coś ugotować, ani tym bardziej zamówić coś na wynos, Hermiona zrobiła herbatę i usiadła naprzeciwko pustego kominka, usiłując skoncentrować się na książce. Zapominała, co przeczytała na wcześniejszej stronie, ale nie odłożyła książki, ponieważ mogła udawać, że robi coś innego niż zadręczanie się tym, co się stało.<br>Wiatr zaczął pojawiać się wokół kominka i Hermiona spojrzała w górę, aby zobaczyć przemokniętego Draco trzymającego butelkę whisky.  
>— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytała, starając się nie brzmieć, jakby go o coś oskarżała.<br>— W Szkocji. Po whisky — odparł wychodząc z kominka i szukając pustej szklanki, która stała na stoliku. Hermiona była pewna, że nie było jej dzisiaj rano.  
>— Co z butelką w twoim gabinecie?<br>— Wypiłem — odpowiedział, otwierając nową butelkę i wlewając do szklanki. — Chcesz trochę?  
>— Nie, dziękuję, mam herbatę. — Podniosła pustą po połowy filiżankę.<br>Draco wzruszył ramionami i usiadł naprzeciwko niej na kanapie, opierając się o poduszki i wzdychając. Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak rozpocząć rozmowę, ale poddała się i zostawiając Dracona z whisky, poszła na górę.

* * *

Pół roku później Hermiona nadal starała się zachowywać normalnie. Było to łatwiejsze, jako że stało się rutyną. To było jak codzienne zakładanie butów — niewidzialne dla wszystkich innych, ale wymagające dużej wytrzymałości, aby zostało niezauważone. I nie miała innych butów, więc musiała nakładać te, niewygodne: mimo wszystko, zdecydowała się je kupić…  
>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. To była głupia analogia. Powiedziała sobie, że czas przestać rozpamiętywać to. To się stało: nie mogła tego zmienić.<br>Gdyby tylko mogła normalnie spać…  
>Westchnęła, zmuszając się do odrzucenia tych myśli, podeszła do drzwi na 11 Goodman Close i otworzyła je.<br>— Witaj — powiedziała do Draco, który jak zwykle siedział na kanapie z piórem i pergaminem. Spisuję moje wspomnienia, powiedział jej.  
>— Dobry wieczór — uśmiechnął się. — Szczęśliwej rocznicy!<br>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, odrobinę za późno, aby wyglądało to na naturalne. Miała nadzieję, że zapomniał. Stał teraz naprzeciwko niej, przebiegając palcami po jej policzkach.  
>— Masz ochotę na trochę wina?<br>Oczywiście on umiał udawać, że wszystko było w porządku.  
>— Brzmi nieźle. — Posłała mu uśmiech. Ten wyglądał na naturalniejszy. Draco poprowadził ją do kuchni, gdzie stół zasłany był obrusem. Użył różdżki, aby otworzyć butelkę i wlał do kieliszka. Zamknęła oczy, czując, że jest lepiej. Kiedy je otworzyła, Draco odebrał jej szklankę i postawił na blacie: przysunął się i pocałował ją. Czuła się niemal winna, że podobało jej się to. Draco szybko zdjął jej płaszcz, wkładając rękę pod szaty, pchając ją na stół. Hermiona zesztywniała.<br>Nie. Nie tutaj. Nie mogła. Nie bez… Pansy, błysków zielonego światła i…  
>— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Draco. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.<br>— Nie. — Miała sucho w gardle. Patrząc na niego, wiedziała, że nie może powiedzieć prawdy. — Zapomniałam czegoś z pracy — skłamała. Draco uniósł brwi.  
>— Czy to ważne?<br>— Ja… Tak. — Odsunęła go i schyliła się po płaszcz. — Przepraszam.  
>Wybiegła z domu, chcąc znaleźc się jak najdalej, gdy wybuchła płaczem.<p>

* * *

— Draco, nie mogę już tak. — Hermiona zacisnęła powieki i czekała na jego odpowiedź.  
>— Czego już nie możesz? — zapytał leniwie podchodząc do niej bliżej. Leżeli na kocu w salonie, po tym jak uznali, że w ich sypialni jest za duszno i gorąco.<br>— Po prostu… tego. Nie mogę udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, a my jesteśmy szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Ponieważ nie jesteśmy. Ja… nie.  
>Draco przysunął się do niej.<br>— Znowu chodzi o Pansy?  
>Hermiona przygryzła usta.<br>— Tak. Oczywiście, że tak! Wszystko nie jest takie jak było… odkąd umarła. Tak jakby nas straszyła.  
>— Wiesz, że widzielibyśmy ją, jakby tak było.<br>— Nie chodzi mi o to. Ja… — Hermiona przerwała, wzięła oddech i przełknęła ślinę. Ćwiczyła to kilka razy, co jednak nie pomagało. — Potrzebuję wolności. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.  
>Poczuła jak jego ciało sztywnieje, gdy to powiedziała.<br>— Co masz na myśli?  
>— Zobacz — zaczęła. — Proszę, nie myśl, że chcę od ciebie odejść, ale myślę, że potrzebuję czasu dla siebie, aby wszystko przemyśleć. A ponieważ to wygląda, jakbyś ty już to zrobił, a ja na razie nie wiem jak, ale coś we mnie tego pragnie. Dlaczego nie czuje się winny tak jak ja?<br>— Ponieważ to był wypadek, Hermiono! To wszystko! — Draco westchnął, przechodzili przez to już tyle razy. — Tak, racja, ukrywanie tego przeciwko prawu jest złe. Ale to nie było złe. Jest martwa. Co mogłaby zyskać, gdybyśmy zgłosili to Ministerstwu? Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie żyje jest to, że chciała cię zabić!  
>Hermiona westchnęła.<br>— Widzisz? Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat mnóstwo razy, ale żadne z nas nie jest przekonane do punktu widzenia drugiego. To oddala nas od siebie, szczerze mówiąc, wiesz o tym. Cieszyłam się twoim towarzystwem, a teraz to napięcie między nami, wiem skąd pochodzi. Starałam się jakoś to przejść, zostawić przeszłość za sobą, Draco, ale to nie działa, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy wejdę do kuchni, widzę zielone światło i martwe ciało. Potrzebuję wyjść, gdzieś gdzie nie jestem zmuszona tego przeżywać.  
>Draco był cicho przez dłuższy czas, tak że zwątpiła, czy jej odpowie: ale potem odezwał się cicho:<br>— Wiesz, później zastanawiałem się, czy mój ojciec może nie miał racji. Może nie powinienem był cię poślubiać. Może zbyt się od siebie różnimy.  
>— Cóż, mam nadzieję, że się mylił. Nadal myślę, że się myli i kocham cię. — Przytuliła go, odwracając głowę tak, żeby nie mógł zobaczyć jej łez. — Ale jutro spakuję się i zostanę u Rona.<p>

* * *

Krucze ciasto było prawie gotowe, ustaliła Hermiona, zamykając drzwiczki od piekarnika. Po trzech tygodniach bycia nieszczęśliwą i brania tego, co potrzebowała, czuła się źle z powodu hojności Rona, więc postanowiła podziękować mu jakoś, piekąc jego ulubione ciasto. Zapach wypieku podnosił ją na duchu, gdy brała się za zmywanie naczyń.  
>Westchnęła zadowolona z pracy, oddychała znowu szczęściem i czuła się lepiej. Ulgę, którą czuła po opuszczeniu Goodman Close zmniejszyła się po kilku dniach do niezachwianego przekonania, że jeszcze nie mogła wrócić, chociaż bardzo tęskniła za Draco.<br>Jednakże, na początku ukrywała uczucia, ale ta gorąca tęsknota za nim pogrążyła ją w bólu, który był trudno znośny.  
>Prawie czuła się normalnie.<br>Bycie z daleka od domu stworzyło między dystans pomiędzy nią a tymi okropnymi wydarzeniami sprzed połowy roku. Jednakże poczucie winy nie zniknęło, ale mogła spojrzeć na to obiektywniej, bo nie była za to odpowiedzialna. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, uwierzyła, że może przez to przejść i zaakceptować to jako część jej historii, nawet jako nieprzyjemną.  
>Czuła, że jej historia zawiera dużo nieprzyjemniejsze części — ale miała dużo doświadczenia w ignorowaniu nieprzyjemności i była zdeterminowana, aby przywrócić równowagę.<br>Hermiona miała nadzieję świętować to z Ronem i jego kruchym ciastem, gdy wróci do domu. Zamierzała zobaczyć, jak się piecze, ale przeszkodził jej dzwonek do drzwi. Rona jeszcze nie było z Pokątnej, więc poszła zobaczyć, kto to.  
>To był Draco.<br>Poczuła, jakby przyszedł z nim lodowaty wiatr, a jej ciepło odparowało. Zimna rzeczywistość uderzyła ją z brutalną postacią Draco stojącego za trudnymi wspomnieniami.  
>— Witaj — powiedział, jego twarz wyrażała spokój. Jego płaszcz powiewał na wietrze wokół nieruchomego ciała.<br>— Witaj — odparła Hermiona. Nagle jej serce przyspieszyło.  
>— Więc… — Westchnął Draco, przenosząc ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą. Spojrzał w górę na schody za nią, a Hermiona zobaczyła słabość w jego oczach. — Co robiłaś?<br>— Co ty robisz? — odpowiedziała, zdając sobie sprawę, że naśladuje jego postawę. Mięśnie ramienia, którym trzymała drzwi były napięte tak, że aż bolały. — Dlaczego tu jesteś?  
>Nigdy nie rozmawiała z nim w tak nienaturalny sposób. Draco otworzył usta zanim coś powiedział.<br>— Tęskniłem za tobą — przyznał w końcu. To było tak, jakby powiedział prawdę, nie chcąc skłamać. Hermiona nigdy nie widziała, aby tak robił. Przez to wyglądał nienaturalnie: jak widmo z przeszłości, a nie jej mąż.  
>— Miałeś się ze mną nie kontaktować.<br>— Minął prawie miesiąc — odpowiedział Draco, nadal się nie ruszając. — Kiedy wrócisz do domu?  
>— Nie wiem — przyznała.<br>— Sypiasz z Weasleyem? — zapytał nagle.  
>— Co? — Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Nie bądź niedorzeczny!<br>— Hej, co się dzieje? — zapytał inny głos, a Hermiona odwróciła się, aby zobaczyć Rona, przechodzącego przez ulice w ich kierunku, niosąc torbę z zakupami. Gdy rozpoznał Draco, skrzywił się i gdy podszedł do drzwi powiedział:  
>— Co ty tu robisz?<br>— Prowadzę rozmowę z moją żoną, Weasley — odparł Draco zaciskając zęby. — Nie żeby to była twoja sprawa.  
>— Pozwolę sobie być innego zdania. — Ron odłożył zakupy i stanął przy Hermionie. — Jak długo jest pod moim dachem, moim zadaniem jest opiekowanie się nią.<br>— Opiekowanie się w jaki sposób? — warknął Draco.  
>— W każdy potrzebny sposób. — Spojrzał na niego Ron. — A teraz odwal się, ona nie chce cię tutaj.<br>— Ron! — Hermiona chciała mu przeszkodzić.  
>— Moja żona może mówic sama, Weasley — zadrwił Draco. — Hermiono… — Zrobił krok do przodu. — Co to za smród spalenizny?<br>— Oh! — krzyknęła Hermiona odwracając się i wbiegając po schodach. — Kruche ciasto!  
>Gdy wróciła minutę później, Draco już nie było.<p>

* * *

Draco nie próbował się z nią już kontaktować mimo że tego oczekiwała. W końcu, po tygodniach przekonywania jej przez Rona, że Draco o nią nie dba, Hermiona postanowiła, że to najwyższy czas, aby z nim porozmawiać.  
>To zdawało się być trudniejsze niż myślała.<br>Gdy wpadła na Goodman Close, dom był pusty z kurzem na meblach, jakby nie było tu nikogo przez kilka miesięcy. Nie było żadnej notatki, sugestii, gdzie mógł być Draco, ale wyraźny brak ubrań wskazywał, że to na dłuższy czas. Po poszukiwaniach, Hermiona odkryła, że zabrał ze sobą stare podręczniki z Hogwartu, co zdawało jej się trochę dziwne. Nieco zniechęcona, kobieta zamknęła za sobą drzwi i wróciła do Rona.  
>Nie minęło kilka tygodni, gdy wpadła na Dafne Greengrass w Ministerstwie, która wiedziała, gdzie jest Draco. Dafne wsiadła do winy, a Hermiona zmierzała się do biura po przerwie na lunch i zauważyła ją, ale nie przywitała.<br>— Musi ci być trudno z Draco w Beauxbatons.  
>Hermiona zamrugała.<br>— Przepraszam?  
>— Moja siostra powiedziała mi, że dużą niespodzianką było dla niej pracowanie z nim. Nie widziała go od czasów Hogwartu.<br>— Jasne.  
>Dafne uśmiechnęła się.<br>— Mały jest świat. Miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało.  
>I wyszła z windy, zostawiając Hermionę zadumaną, że przegapiła swoje piętro.<p>

* * *

Mogła być tylko jedna osoba w Beauxbatons, która mogła załatwić pracę Draco i Hermiona była zdenerwowana, że obu z nich, gdy zostawili ją samą w biurze, gdy przybyła.  
>Christoph uśmiechnął się znad swojego biurka, zaskoczony.<br>— Ah! Hermioni! Co tutaj robisz? — Podszedł do niej, aby potrząsnąć jej rękę.  
>— Szukam Draco — powiedziała do niego starając się nie brzmieć na poruszoną. — Witaj, Christoph. Jest tutaj?<br>— W końcu ci powiedział! Jego biuro jest obok. Ale proszę, napij się ze mną kawy, gdy skończysz z nim rozmawiać. Minęło wiele czasu odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy.  
>— Dziękuję — odparła Hermiona kierując się do drzwi. — Postaram się.<br>Na drzwiach jego biura była mała plakietka Prof. Christoph Gugger. Na następnych drzwiach na korytarzu była podobna Prof. Draco Malfoy. Hermiona uniosła brwi, potrząsnęła glową i zapukała.  
>— Entrez****. — Usłyszała odpowiedź.<br>Draco, tak jak Christoph, siedział za biurkiem pisząc coś na pergaminie. Jednak, gdy spojrzał w górę, nie podskoczył na krześle z radości. Zesztywniał.  
>— Hermiono — powiedział, ręka z piórem zawisła w powietrzu.<br>— Draco… — odparła rozglądając się dookoła. Pokój był zaśmiecony, większość powierzchni zajmował regał, na szczycie którego stała rzeźba znanej jej kobiety z kozami. Trzymała swoje ręce, nagle przytłoczona. — Co to jest?  
>Odchrząknął — winny, pomyślała Hermiona.<br>— Dostałem pracę.  
>— Tak, widzę. — Potrząsnęła głową, czując łzy pod powiekami. — Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?<br>— Prosiłaś, żebym się z tobą nie kontaktował.  
>— Nie o to chodziło, Draco! Nie pomyślałeś, że chciałabym o tym wiedzieć?<br>— Nie wiem, czego chcesz, Hermiono — odparł Draco ostrym głosem. — Rzeczą, którą wiem, to to, że nie widziałem cię przez miesiące, podczas których nie skontaktowałaś się ze mną nawet raz, odkąd ostatni raz widziałem ciebie i Weasleya będących szczęśliwymi. Co powinienem myśleć? Powiesz mi?  
>— Draco… — Hermiona przygryzła wargi — nie będzie płakać. — To nie tak. Wiesz dlaczego odeszłam.<br>Draco patrzył na nią przez dłuższy czas. Potem powoli sięgnął do szuflady biurka i wyciągnął brązową kopertę.  
>— Mój ojciec mi to wysłał. Wszystko, co musimy zrobić, to podpisać i odesłać z powrotem, a będziemy mogli to skończyć.<br>Hermiona przysunęła się, biorąc do ręki kopertę. Spojrzała do środka i wszystko było dla niej jasne.  
>— Papiery rozwodowe — powiedziała. Draco przytaknął. Hermiona spojrzała na niego bez żadnych negatywnych uczuć. — Chcesz tego? — zapytała cicho. Minęło mnóstwo czasu zanim odpowiedział i już myślała, że tego nie zrobi. Bardzo powoli, złączył palce, jeden po drugim. Gdy to zrobił, spojrzał na swoje ręce i westchnął.<br>— Zamierzasz wprowadzić się z powrotem do domu razem ze mną? — zapytał w końcu. Spojrzała na niego.  
>— Nie. — Kiwała głową przecząco z niepożądanym uczuciem. — Nie — powtórzyła. — Nie myślałam, że mogę.<br>Draco przytaknął i wziął pióro. Odebrał jej kopertę, wyciągnął jej zawartość i położył na biurku. Zanurzył pióro w atramencie i spojrzał na nią. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Hermiona poczuła się niesamowicie smutna.  
>— Nie — powtórzyła po raz kolejny. — Draco, nie. To poddawanie się. Nie możemy po prostu… przestać. Nie możemy.<br>Draco zacisnął powieki.  
>— Tak — powiedział. — Możemy. — Przełknął ślinę. — Powinniśmy. — Spojrzał na dokumenty. — Zrobimy to.<br>Podpisał. Teraz to Hermiona zacisnęła powieki. Kiedy je otworzyła, dokumenty leżały naprzeciwko niej. Bez słowa, Draco podał jej pióro. Hermiona spojrzała na nie kręcą nim w dłoni.  
>— Niech cię, Draco Malfoy'u — wymamrotała i podpisała.<p>

* * *

— Oto dowód, aby nie wychodzić za mąż! — zawołała Ginny podnosząc kieliszek. Potem spostrzegła obrączkę na palcu. — Oh.  
>Hermiona zaśmiała się.<br>— Dzięki, Ginny.  
>Rudowłosa nalała jej wina.<br>— Więc jak się czujesz? — zapytała. Hermiona potrząsnęła glową rozglądając się dookoła restauracji. Była sobotnia noc, więc w lokalu było mnóstwo rozmawiających osób.  
>— Nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy dotarło to do mnie. Jestem trochę roztargniona, aby powiedzieć prawdę.<br>— Cóż, Ron jest w niebo wzięty, jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważyła. Bardzo starał się to przed tobą ukryć, ale wiesz, że nie jest utalentowanym aktorem.  
>— Nie jest, prawda? — powiedziała Hermiona. — Jest zbyt szczery. Zawsze go za to lubiłam.<br>— Draco nie był szczery? — Ginny pochyliła się nad stołem czekając na soczyste plotki. Hermiona jednak nie była na to jeszcze gotowa.  
>— Ginny, nie masz nawet pojęcia — odparła tajemniczo. Widząc, że nic więcej nie wydobędzie, Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.<br>— Cóż, teraz już koniec. Cokolwiek zdarzyło się między wami, już nie musisz się o to martwic. Możesz zacząc od nowa — zadeklarowała.  
>— To nie takie łatwe — stwierdziła Hermiona. Jeżeli mogłaby zacząc wszystko od nowa, musiałaby zapomnieć, co stało się z Pansy — albo zaakceptować to. Co Draco chciał, żeby zrobiła. To było niemal ironiczne.<br>Ale więzi z Draco są teraz zerwane — legalnie — co było trochę łatwiejsze odsunąć to do wspomnieć, a nie żeby to ciągle było obecne w jej pamięci.  
>Miała to już za sobą. Nie mogła zrobić nic, aby to zmienić. To zdarzyło się komuś innemu — tej osobie, którą była. Mówiła sobie wcześniej podobne rzeczy, ale teraz to zadziałało. Poczuła wreszcie wolność sumienia.<br>— To jest łatwe — powiedziała Ginny. Hermiona zauważyła Harry'ego i Rona przy drzwiach i pomachała do nich. Ich znajome twarze pomogły jej.  
>— Masz rację — uznała. Napełniła dwa kieliszki winem i przesunęła je do przyjaciół. — Za nowy początek! — Podniosła swój własny, aby wznieść toast.<br>Zrobiła wszystko, aby nie życzyć sobie, aby rozpocząć wszystko od nowa z Draco przy boku.


	5. Chapter 5

Bardzo krótko. Przypuszczam, że w sobotę ostatni rozdział.

* * *

><p>Rose i Scorpius siedzieli w ciszy w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Było po północy, zmieniacz czasu przeniósł ich o tej godzinie do dwutysięcznego siedemnastego roku znowu, dlatego pokój oświetlony był jedynie dogasającym ogniem kominka. W końcu odezwała się Rose.<p>

— Wiedziałeś o czymkolwiek?

Zajeło chwilę, zanim Scorpius odpowiedział.

— Nie… zupełnie.

Rose uniosła brwi.

— Co to znaczy?

— Cóż… Wiedziałem, że mój ojciec był wcześniej żonaty. Z urodzoną mugolsko kobietą. Dziadek często o tym mówi; mama dostaje szału. Ale nie wiedziałem z jaką kobietą…

— Ja nawet nie wiedziałam tego — odparła Rose ponuro. — A co gorsza, po zobaczeniu tego wszystkiego, nie wiem, jak możemy udowodnić, że to nie oni!

— Myślałem o tym — powiedział Scorpius. — I myślę, że jest ktoś, kto może nam pomóc… mam nadzieję. — Wstał przygryzając wargi. — Musimy poczekać do rana. Spotkamy się na boisku Quidditch'a?

— Tak, tak — odpowiedziała Rose. Najbardziej chciała wiedzieć: — Dokąd idziemy?

Scorpius zaśmiał się.

— Nie zgadniesz?

— Twój ojciec został aresztowany? — zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy zerkając na Scorpiusa. — Hmph. Nikt mi już nic nie mówi.

— Mi także nikt nic nie mówi — odpowiedział Scorpius. — Wracając do sprawy, dziadku, pomogłoby gdybyś wyszedł z pokoju i przeczytał gazetę. Przysięgam, że mama powiedziałaby ci, gdyby cię widziała.

— Hm. Cóż. Bądź co bądź. Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

— Ponieważ myślę, że możesz pomóc. — Scorpius odwrócił się do Rose, która stała w rogu z Prorokiem Codziennym w ręku. Podała go chłopakowi i słuchała z niepokojem, jak czyta fragmenty, które zmusiły ich do podróży w przeszłośc. — Co o tym myślisz? — zapytał dziadka, gdy skończył.

— Ta szlama nadal jest tylko problemem! — wykrzyknął Lucjusz Malfoy. — Myślałem, że jakoś to minęło, ale to jest znowu. Każdego dnia marzę, żeby posłuchał mnie wtedy i nie żenił się z nią! — Zauważył Rose, ale nie zamierzał komentować jej obecności. — A teraz znowu muszę im pomagać, prawda? Tylko Merlin wie jak!

Scorpius odwrócił się do dziewczyny i uśmiechnął.

— Zrobiliśmy to, zrobiliśmy! — zawołał Scorpius, tańcząc dookoła, gdy odkładali miotły, pożyczone, aby polecieć do Malfoy Manor.

— Wiem! — Rose uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. — Wow — powiedziała podążając za nim do zamku. — Tata zawsze opowiadał o swoich przygodach w Hogwarcie, a teraz ja mam swoją!

— Doprawdy? — zapytał znajomy, ostry głos nie z cienia przed nimi. — W takim razie, mogę przypuszczać, że wasza dwójka zamierzała przyjść i opowiedzieć mi o tym. — Dyrektor McGonagall wyszła z ukrycia. — Nie mogę się doczekać aż usłyszę dobre powody, dla których musieliście opuścić szkołę i dwa dni lekcji. — Uniosła brwi w sposób, przy którym wymiękali nawet najtwardsi uczniowie.

Rose spojrzała na Scorpiusa: potem obydwoje spojrzeli pokornie pod swoje nogi.

— Tak, profesor McGonagall…


	6. Chapter 6

— Przysięgam, nigdy nie myślałem, że tak skończymy — odpowiedział szczerze Draco.

— W sumie — odezwała się Hermiona — podejrzewałam, że tak się może stać.

Byli w więzieniu w Ministerstwie, sam — na szczęście. Mimo że Hermiona pracowała w tym departamencie, nie wiedziała, co będzie dalej. Przeniesienie ich do Azkabanu wydawało się najbardziej prawdopodobnym zdarzeniem.

— Wiesz, że nie jesteśmy winni, prawda? — powiedział Draco siadając obok niej na ławce. To była jedyna rzecz w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie było nawet okna.

— Nie jesteśmy winni morderstwa — poprawiła go Hermiona. — Ukrywanie czyjejś śmierci jest zbrodnią.

— Przypuszczam, że masz rację. Ale nie zamierzają tego zrobic?

— Na szczęście nie. Nawet jeśli, to nie byłaby taka zła kara.

Jej słowa sprawiły, że mężczyzna zamarł na chwilę.

— Zatem co myślisz, że z nami zrobią?

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Dożywocie, przypuszczam.

— Cholera. — Draco zrobił kolejną pauzę, gdy uświadomił sobie, w jakiej są sytuacji. — Cholera, co się stanie ze Scorpiusem?

— To samo, co z moimi dziecmi, tak myślę — odpowiedziała posępnie. — Dorastanie we wstydzie spowodowane przez jednego rodzica, wyróżnione w społeczeństwie za to, że jest dzieckiem „tego mordercy".

— Cholera.

— Mówiłam ci, że będą konsekwencje tego czynu.

— Wtedy, było dawno temu, Hermiono. Nie mieliśmy dzieci.

Oczywistym było, że miał na myśli Rose i Scorpiusa — Hermiona nadal interpretowała to inaczej.

— Czasami się zastanawiałam — powiedziała — czy podjęlibyśmy tą samą decyzję co wtedy. Mieć dzieci, to znaczy.

Draco uniósł brwi.

— Kto wie? Ty ich nie chciałaś. Powiedziałaś, że chcesz zaczekać aż poczujesz się dorosła.

— Myślę, że nagle dorośliśmy po tym, co się stało. Mogliśmy być młodzi, gdy się pobieraliśmy, ale dorośli, gdy braliśmy rozwód.

— Hmm. — Westchnął, patrząc na nią z ukosa, a potem postanowił iśc za ciosem. — Nadal za tobą tęsknię, wiesz o tym. To znaczy, udawało mi się nie myśleć o tobie przez te lata, ale gdy zobaczyłem cię na Kings Cross… doszło to do mnie z powrotem.

Tym razem to Hermiona uniosła brwi.

— To dobrze czy źle?

— Obydwa. Wiesz, według mnie to nawet dobrze.

— Dla mnie też — przyznała Hermiona. — Oczywiście, minęło już dużo czasu.

Draco milczał jeszcze przez chwilę.

— Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałaś się, jakby to było, gdyby ta noc się nie wydarzyła? Jeżeli rzeczy były by dalej takie same?

— W najlepszym przypadku. Gdy Ron działa mi na nerwy — powiedziała. — Ale nadal nie wiedziałabym, że kłamiesz na temat swojej pracy, Draco. Nie jestem pewna, czy to nie zrujnowałoby naszego małżeństwa.

— Wybaczyłaś mi już to kiedyś. Lubię myslec, że zrobiłabyś to drugi raz.

— Jesteś nostalgiczny. Kto może powiedzieć, że bylibyśmy dla siebie dobrzy? Prawdopodobnie twój ojciec miał rację.

— I prawdopodobnie mój ojciec nigdy naprawdę nie miał racji na temat wielu spraw. To moje odczucie, tak w ogóle.

Hermiona przechyliła głowę.

— Dobrze. Niech ci będzie. — Westchnęła. — Nie żeby to robiło jakąś różnicę teraz…

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły z trzaskiem. Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli zaskoczeni.

— Wy — oznajmił Billy Bilshinning, należący do działu rekrutacji. — Jesteście wolni. Jest ktoś kto przyszedł i przyznał się do zbrodni.

Hermiona zamrugała.

— Wy… Co?

Billy wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu i spojrzał na niego.

— Pan Lucjusz Malfoy przyznaje się do zabójstwa panny Pansy Parkinson. Jego słowa pasują do dowodów, co sprawia, że to on popełnił zbrodnię. I, szczerze mówiąc — dodał chowając pergamin — nikt z nas nie wierzył, że mogłaby pani zrobic to, pani Weasley. — Kiwną do niej głową. — Skoro tak, jestem pewien, że zostanie to nieporozumienie sprostowane. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będziecie nawet zeznawać. — Przytaknął i odwrócił się, aby wyjść, ale zatrzymał zaraz. — Oh, tak, była tu dyrektor McGonagall, aby się z wami zobaczyć. Coś z waszymi dziecmi opuszczającymi zajęcia. — Zadowolony, że wypełnił swoje obowiązki, skłonił się i wyszedł. — Miłego dnia.

Pół godziny później po bardzo interesującej rozmowie z profesor McGonagall o pociechach, Hermiona i Draco stali w Ministerstwie, albo raczej nad nim. Ulice były praktycznie puste, a niebo zachmurzone, co w połączeniu z lokalną architekturą stwarzało ponury widok. Draco odchrząknął.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że to wszystko? Ta cała sprawa zakończona, tak po prostu?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i zacisnęła usta.

— Dzięki twojemu ojcu na to wygląda.

Draco przytaknął.

— Cóż. Przypuszczam, że powinienem wrócic do domu. Albo jakoś tak.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową twierdząco.

— Ron będzie zmartwiony. Jak również twoja żona.

— Tak. Tak, masz rację.

Granger czuła się niezręcznie. Prawdopodobnie najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie przerwanie tego, zanim stanie się coś gorszego. Uśmiechnęła się.

— Cóż. Powinniśmy iśc. Miło było cię zobaczyć, Draco, bez względu na okoliczności. Zapomniałam, jak świetne może być twoje towarzystwo.

Po chwili — mogła powiedzieć, że niechętnie — Draco podał jej rękę.

— Tak. Może powinniśmy pozostać w kontakcie.

— Miło by było. — Potrząsnęła jego ręką. Uśmiechnął się.

— Cóż, zatem do widzenia.

— Żegnaj.

Stali przez chwilę, a potem odwrócili się i zaczęli iśc w przeciwnych kierunkach. Hermiona starała się odepchnąć myśli o Draco na bok i zaczęła zastanawiać się nad najlepszym sposobem dostania do domu. Mogła skorzystać z kominka w Ministerstwie, ale teraz dobrym rozwiązaniem będzie aportowanie się i zagłuszenie obaw Rona, ale czy nie lepiej będzie przespacerowanie się?

Pogoda pasowała do jej nastroju, zwłaszcza wiatr, który zaczął wiac silniej, powodując że zatrząsła się z zimna i opatuliła szczelniej. Prawdopodobnie powinna się przespacerować, aby uwolnić się od myśli o Draco.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

Może ostatnie spojrzenie na niego, zanim wyrzuci go z głowy.

Odwróciła się.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Draco, jakieś sto metrów od niej, także się zatrzymał. Stał prosto, tyłem do niej, jego szaty łopotały na wietrze. Odwrócił się i zaczął iśc w kierunku, z którego przyszedł. Gdy zobaczył ją, przyspieszył, że niemal biegł.

Nawet nie myśląc o tym, Hermiona także zaczęła biec, wiatr rozrzucał jej płaszcz, wnosił liście do góry, gdy biegła na spotkanie Draco.

— Wyjdź za mnie — powiedział.

— Co? — zapytała nie zdziwiona dlaczego o to zapytał.

— Wyjdź za mnie! — zawołał, biorąc jej ręce w swoje i uśmiechając się jak wariat. — Olej Ronalda, ym, Weasleya i wyjdź za mnie ponownie!

— Nie mogę się po prostu tak na to zdecydować! — odparła, próbując powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, ale jego był zaraźliwy. — Co z naszymi dziecmi?

— Oh, no dalej, Hermiono! Z tego co powiedziała mi McGonagall, nie będą zaskoczone. Nasze dzieci są niesamowite: mogą przeżyć rzeczy gorsze od tego!

— Zatem co z Ronem? Co z Astorią?

— Wiemy, że byli drudzy — co więcej, oni też to wiedzą. Przejdzie im, zobaczysz!

Hermiona otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie pasowały. Twarz Draco nagle zrobiła się poważna.

— To nasza druga szansa Hermiono, nie widzisz tego? Pierwszy raz nie mógł się udac — wszyscy ci ludzie, tak nie mogło być, wszystko było przeciwko nam. Ale teraz się zmieniło. My jesteśmy inni. Proszę, Hermiono, podejmij tą szansę.

Hermiona pomyślała o innych szansach, które dawała Draco — tego lata w Szwajcarii, albo gdy pierwszy raz przysięgała kochac go do do śmierci — i powoli doszła do wniosku, że choć to skończyło się źle, a jeśli miałaby szansę cofnąc się i zmienić zdanie co do tego, gdy wtedy powiedziała „tak" do Draco Malfoya, co można byłoby nazwac kaprysem, nigdy by tego nie cofnęła.

Z tą myślą, była tylko jedna możliwa odpowiedź.

Krótkie, mocne, bez wahania:

— Tak.

KONIEC


End file.
